Not everything is normal
by writingwillow
Summary: A new girl shows up in Ouran, and turns out to be related to Tamaki. At the same time, the spirit detectives are sent to find a powerful demoness that just showed up in Japan. Tamaki's cousin has some strange secrets, and things will never be the same. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Host club.**

I walked slowly but deliberately through the halls of the much over glorified school. I watched the doors as I passed, looking for the one which I would belong behind for the day, or at least for this class. Finally spotting class 1a I paused slightly to pull my bag back up my shoulder before quietly stepping through the doorway.

As soon as I entered the room it went silent while every student looked at me, scrutinizing every aspect of my appearance. I simply ignored them and walked over to the teacher to hand him my schedule.

"Well it seems we have a new student today." He said to the class, then addressing me, "Why don't you introduce yourself." I just rolled my eyes and turned to the class.

"My name is Anouk, I just moved from Europe. I don't really have anything else to say just, ask questions if you're curious bout anything. Just try not to be too rude about it."

The teacher indicated that I should sit near the back of the class near a set of twins when a girl near the front smirked at her evilly and asked;

"What's your last name? And why are you wearing the guy's uniform?" Her voice was high pitched, almost squeaky, and her tone was condescending. I turned to her without visible reaction.

"I don't have a last name. And as far as my uniform, I prefer this to the constricting dresses that the girls wear here. I never thought much of skirts anyway." I dead panned, my face was expressionless, but from the look in my eyes, hers widened, her face paling visibly. I walked to the back and took my seat next to the twins, who were grinning at each other mischievously.

As class started the closer of the twins looked over at me, still grinning evilly.

"So, Anouk, what part of Europe are you from exactly?" I glanced at him, giving him my own evil smirk.

"All over actually, I'm a mixed breed, French and Greek, but I moved around a bit before I was sent here."

"So what's with the hair?" the other asked from across a, _'well it's either a very feminine boy or a girl who obviously wants to be thought a boy'._

"What do you mean?" I asked expressionlessly. His brother looked back at me and grinned.

"Why is it blue?" I blinked at him looking confused.

"What?"

"Why is your hair blue?" My eyes widened in shocked horror and I grabbed a long strip of my hair practically yanking it in front of my face as I looked at it mortified.

"Ah shit… It is blue."

The twins looked at me in slight shock, no longer sure what to say, seriously, how long could a person go and not notice that their hair has changed color.

The day went on in a similar fashion until we came to lunch. The twins, Hikaru and Karou Hitachin, insisted that I go to lunch with them and their friend Haruhi Fujioka. Expecting me to follow them into the line to chose a lunch, they didn't notice as I simply followed Haruhi to their table.

"Aren't you going to get a lunch Anouk?" She asked; I was sure it was a she by now.

"No, I don't actually eat much." I answered simply and we fell silent as she unwrapped her home made lunch. It had been explained to me by now that Haruhi was a scholarship student whose tuition was paid by the chairman of the school. She was actually a 'commoner' as everyone here seemed to call those of a lower class.

While the twins were just walking back to the table I heard a loud gasp and cringed.

"ANOUK!!" someone squealed just before a tall blonde glomped me suddenly, holding me tightly.

"Hello Tamaki" I said monotone, noticing the confusion on everyone's faces. When he had released me I saw that four more boys had joined us, other than Tamaki, there was a very tall dark guy that seemed permanently spaced, a small blonde boy with a stuffed rabbit, and another guy, this one with glasses.

The twins, having seen how Tamaki had greeted me, looked at us with an unspoken question. The silence was quickly broken however by a squeal behind us.

"Ooh! I know what's going on!! You must have been his first love and you came here so you could be reunited with him!!" the blonde girl continued to squeal. I turned and looked at her.

"Don't be mean!" Tamaki said quickly. I looked back at him and then turned my attention to the girl. I looked her up and down slowly before speaking.

"You must not be the brightest bulb in the box. This moron is my cousin." The girl looked back at us in obvious disappointment. Everyone else however looked at me in astonishment.

"Hey… How do you know the twins?" Tamaki asked suddenly. I shrugged and looked back at him boredly.

"I was placed next to them in most of my classes."

"Are you sure you're related, you don't look anything alike." One of the twins said, slowly inspecting me with Tamaki as a reference.

"I assume I take after my father." I answered simply. The small blonde boy with the rabbit gasped as if in shock.

"Don't you have the same father?" He asked. I just looked at him like he was stupid for a second before answering.

"What is this Olympus? We're cousins not siblings." The tall one still looked spaced and for a moment I wondered if he had anything but elevator music in his head.

"How exactly are you related then?" The small one asked trying to look as cute as possible. Tamaki was about to answer but was going off into one of his dramatic speeches to explain it so I cut him off.

"I'm his mother's sister's child." I said bluntly.

The rest of the day went mostly without incident for Anouk, as long as you don't count the pranks and jokes the twins continued to play on her. It was as if hearing that she was related to Tamaki had been simply declaring open season on her.

When classes were over she had barely gotten away from them before they dragged her to the host club with them. After getting rid of the crazy French girl, 'Renge', the club had been explained to her, mostly by the kid with glasses, Kyoya. Tamaki had of course been the first to mention it but due to his usual over enthusiasm he went off track and Kyoya explained it himself, including telling her that the boys present were the host club, including Haruhi and the twins.

She didn't bother telling any of them that Haruhi wasn't actually a boy, she assumed they knew or would be better off not knowing. Tamaki at least would be better off not knowing.

Anouk had taken the little bit of time between classes letting out and the host club's opening, telling the twins she was going to study, and she left preferring to walk home, not that she was actually going home.

The club activities went as usual, that is in a sort of restrained chaos. All of the hosts kept more or less to their own 'customer' that is unless another of the hosts caught their attention, namely Haruhi. When the customers left and club was pretty much over something occurred to Haruhi about earlier that day and for once she went to catch Tamaki before he left.

"Tamaki?" She called softly, stopping him before he left the room. All of the hosts, except for Kyoya, turned to her in shock. Usually she was the first one to leave, and it was even stranger for her to be calling Tamaki, usually she was trying to get rid of him.

"Haruhi…? YOU WANTED TO GIVE YOUR FATHER A GOODBYE KISS!" He exclaimed happily jumping to conclusions as he opened his arms wide expecting her to jump into them. She simply stood where she was and ignored his statement.

"I wanted to ask about Anouk." She said simply. His expression faltered only slightly as he rearranged his delusions.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT DADDY'S FAMILY!" He exclaimed pouncing on her since she obviously wasn't going to him. She struggled slightly trying to get away from him where she could breathe. It was Kyoya who spoke next;

"What was it you wanted to ask?" She looked up at him from between Tamaki and the twins who had come to 'help' her get away from him.

"I thought it was odd that he didn't say anything about her hair being blue. When she first came to class she acted as though she hadn't known it was." Tamaki let her go once he had her free from the twins but he looked slightly confused as he answered;

"I don't know why she would act surprised unless she was just messing with you. Blue is her natural hair color, it has been since she hatched."

"Tamaki," Kyoya said slowly, "People don't hatch they're born." Tamaki just smiled at him.

"I know it confused my aunt too. I don't know what she must have thought when she first laid the egg."

"Who was the father? A duck?" Hikarou teased. Tamaki just thought about it for a moment, to their surprise he seemed to be seriously considering it.

"Actually no one knows who her father was." He said after a minute, silencing them. "My aunt never said, we used to ask her but she didn't want anyone to go after him or anything. She always said she would tell Anouk when she was older, but I guess she died before she was ready." After that no one knew what to say.

Eventually Tamaki and the others left one by one to go home.

While Tamaki sat in the back of the limousine on his way home he found his mind going back to his cousin. She had always been very quiet and a bit off so it wasn't a big surprise when she would disappear sometimes for days, and sometimes even years on end.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he noticed Anouk walking beside the road from the window and called the chauffer to stop.

"ANOUK! OVER HERE! Where are you going?" he asked his voice getting quieter the closer she got. "Were you wandering off again?"

"No….. Just wandering." She answered calmly. She didn't even look at him but seemed to look right past him.

"Do you really have a place to stay?" He asked, surprisingly serious. She looked right into his eyes at that.

"I have a house, but I'm not sure where it is." He smiled at her answer.

"You never did get a sense of direction. Is it a house or a mansion?" She smiled softly.

"A house. I don't have a family here remember. Besides I never did see the point of having a place so big for one person to live in, and I prefer to clean up after myself."

"Well you can stay with me tonight. Tomorrow I can help you find your house but tonight you'll stay in mansion 2 with me and have maids to take care of you." Tamaki wouldn't hear another word and proceeded to drag Anouk to the limo and push her in.

The drive home was fairly pleasant. Once they were on their way the two began to chat about the past when they were kids together. Anouk used to sing for Tamaki's mother while he played the piano and they had played games and pretty much grown up together.

When she had started disappearing he would help her back into the house late at night and she would always tell him stories about what she had done 'on the outside'. However, as the conversation wore on it eventually lead to a more serious discussion.

"So…did you ever find your father?" he asked quietly. Anouk smiled sadly.

"Where do you think I disappeared to for three years?" she asked. For a moment he looked confused.

"I thought you hit your head and joined the circus until you got your memory back."

"No after that."

"Oh…" He trailed off half wanting to ask who it was. He knew she would tell him eventually. He just had to wait for her to say it on her own.

The rest of the trip was spent talking about school and what was going on now. She assured him that his mother was doing fine, though she missed him very much. She had gone to see her right before she came to Japan and heard the whole story from his mother. He filled her in on what had happened since he had been here. He also made her promise to visit his club. She had met all of the hosts already but he wanted to share everything with her, he even offered to make her a host. She refused and eventually made him accept the answer.

When they arrived at the mansion they were greeted by a bunch of maids who took their bags and made a room up for her. Anouk also met Tamaki's dog, Antoinette. Most animals loved Anouk, they always had, and Antoinette was no different. She accepted her quickly, as she seemed to do with everyone.

The night went by without incident and after dinner Tamaki showed her to her room before going to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Host club.**

In the spirit world………….

Lord Koenma was waiting impatiently for his team to arrive. Botan should be with Yusuke when he got there. He was sitting boredly behind his desk while he stared at the door.

Kurama was the first to arrive, Hiei following not long behind. It took considerably longer for Yusuke to arrive with Botan and Kuwabara.

"What do you want binki breath?" Yusuke said irritably to the toddler.

"I have another assignment for all of you." Koenma replied with a tinge of irritation. "It has come to my knowledge that a strange demon has appeared here in Japan. I need you to find her and bring her here, before anything happens."

"So basically you want us to deliver some demon girl to you." Kuwabara said, almost as if he was insulted.

"Basically yes." Koenma answered with a sigh.

"I assume you have a way for us to distinguish her from any other demons we may come across, other than her power level being such to cause this worry." Kurama stated calmly.

"Wait, why do you want her anyway?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Like I said, I need her before anything happens. She has a very high power level, without knowing much about her. So far we know she's European, came from France and is some type of water demon but that's it. We can't take the chance of hoping that she won't cause problems in the human world." Koenma said simply, his father would kill him.

"I have these watches for all of you." Botan said cheerfully, popping seemingly out of nowhere and handing each of the detectives a small watch. "It's like the one I gave Yusuke early on detecting levels of spirit energy. This demon is very powerful, B or C ranked at least by the reports we've had."

After a few more minutes of small questions and comments the spirit detectives eventually left, with Botan dragging Yusuke with her, and away from Koenma.

Despite sentiments that the assignment was below them or simply boring most of the team searched all night for the rouge demoness. There didn't seem to be anyone with significant spirit energy in the area other than the detectives themselves. Still it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that the two human detectives went home.

Unfortunately they had no idea where she was, only that she was within the country, where in Japan was still a mystery. Having no clue where to start seeing as their first night of searching had been fruitless, and Koenma had stressed the importance of finding this demoness quickly, Hiei decided it may be a good idea to use his jagan eye, though he wouldn't let any of the others know that he put such thought into one of their missions.

He didn't really care about the fate of the world or anything, but he had an allegiance to the group, and as long as Yukina was in this world he couldn't just let it be destroyed. That was why he stood on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the city with his eyes closed, hi headband in his hand and his jagan eye open silently starring into the night, searching for some girl Koenma had asked them to find.

Hiei had searched with his jagan eye for nearly and hour before he found the girl he was looking for. He was surprised to find that she was staying with humans, rich humans. She was currently staying in a mansion out in the country. What surprised him even more was that she seemed to be a guest rather than a prisoner or employee of some kind.

Having found the girl he jumped down from the building he was on and went to wait for the other detectives.

When morning came Tamaki was up early as always and came to wake Anouk up as well. He had made her take one of the larger guest rooms the night before and he knew she would probably get lost if she tried to find her way down on her own.

Once he had her awake it wasn't long before she was dressed and following him down to the dinning room where breakfast was waiting for them. Breakfast passed quietly and they were soon in the car being taken back to school. Once they were at the school Tamaki used her presence as an excuse to see Haruhi by taking her to class.

Classes went by normally, the twins pulling little pranks on her, half to see how long until she cracked, half trying to get back at her for her little joke when they asked about her hair. They did still help her find her classes. Tamaki had explained when he brought her to their first class that she had no sense of direction and would get lost anywhere. They only half believed him but they tried to keep an eye on her anyway, besides she was fun to play with. Haruhi was a nice toy but this one played back.

Around third period Anouk proved what Tamaki had said, she got lost. She had gone back to the call room to grab a book she had left, and they didn't see her again. They really didn't think about it at first, but they noticed that she still wasn't back when the next class started. About halfway through fourth they began to panic. If her sense of direction was as bad as Tamaki had said she could end up wandering into someone dangerous, besides being in trouble for being out of class.

It was nearly noon when the spirit detectives woke up and came down. As soon as they did they met a rather irritated fire koorime in the living room.

"What's up Hiei didn't get enough sleep in your tree?" Yusuke asked in a teasing if rather nervous fashion. Hiei scowled, glaring at him.

"I found her." He said simply before leaving, allowing the others to follow on their own. Yusuke just blinked at the place he had been in slight astonishment. Kurama, who had been on the stairs for the small exchange followed Hiei out.

"This isn't like you Hiei." Kurama said, effectively stopping Hiei just outside the door. "Usually you would have simply fetched the girl yourself rather than to go to the team. Is she that powerful?" Hiei sneered.

"Hn."

"Where is she?" Kurama asked, slipping back into business mode.

"A mansion in the country." Hiei answered simply.

"It would be simpler if we went without them."

"Do what you want fox. I only came so that you would stop wasting your time looking."

"Alright Hiei, why don't we just go fetch her."

Anouk's pov--------------

I wandered aimlessly through the halls just following where my feet took me. I had realized about twenty minutes ago that I was lost, but I was used to that. What bothered me was that most of the classes I passed didn't even seem to be used this period, so I was probably going the wrong way anyway. Then again, I was used to that too.

As I continued to walk along the halls going the gods only know where, I was paying more attention to the architecture of the building than to my direction, trying to find my way would only make me more lost. Eventually I just got bored and went to 'exploring'. Every time I came to a door that caught my interest I opened it and walked inside. If there was another door or something inside then I would go there. I knew I was just getting more and more lost, but I didn't have the patience to sit still and be found, or the sense of direction to find my way back myself.

Exploring in this way I couldn't tell if I was moving up or down in the school since I used every staircase I happened across. I simply continued moving, down one hall, up a staircase, peaking into a few rooms, another hall, down a staircase. Time wore on and I had no idea where I was.

Eventually the bell for classes rang and students somewhere went to their next classes as I continued to wander the halls. I couldn't even remember what my next class was so I didn't even bother asking for help.

I just continued to wander uneventfully until I came to what I assumed was probably the most interesting room in the school other than perhaps the library. There were no lights on, the curtains were drawn, what little light there was seemed to be from candles placed throughout the room. It was decorated in what appeared to be skeletons and cat based pieces. All around it looked like whoever had decorated the room had tried to make it as creepy as possible. I couldn't help but be curious, so I decided to explore.

I had barely explored the room when I was found by a boy in a long black cloak that covered his face. I didn't recognize him and from his reaction when he saw me he hadn't been expecting to find me there either.

"Look Bereznoff, a visitor." He said when he had recovered from the slight shock. "What do you want with the black magic club? A new member, perhaps?" All I could see of his face behind the cloak was an eerie smile. Noticing this I smiled back brightly, surprising him again.

"Black magic club? Well, I guess that explains the décor. Most interesting club I've heard of so far though, but…I'm just lost." I said answering his questions, completely unbothered by the sinister decorations.

"How unfortunate that you should fall into our hands. What is your name?" He said in a creepy voice. I just continued smiling not really sure where this would lead.

"Anouk" I answered simply. His smile widened slightly.

"Anouk what?" He asked again.

"Anouk in the library where people sit and read." I answered quickly. I was bored with all of the people asking about my last name. He seemed surprised by my answer so I decided to have pity on him. "I don't have a last name." Of course that only surprised him more but I had given up on the conversation and had reverted back to looking around the room.

--------------Story pov-----------------

He just watched her wander about the room curiously. Most people freaked and ran if they stumbled into the dark magic room, much less if one of the club members found them. As he watched her slowly examine the room he remembered something from that morning about Tamaki having a cousin that had just come to the school and hitched a ride with him that morning. From what he had heard she had a habit of getting lost and the girl currently wandering his club uncaring that the club president stood watching her fit the description, long blue hair and wearing a loose guy's uniform.

"Anouk-chan," He called softly to get her attention. She didn't turn or make any motion that she was listening other than a soft hum in answer. He grinned and moved to stand just behind her. "You wouldn't happen to be the new student that Suoh is so interested in?"

"So?" she asked not paying attention. He waited for her to continue but when she didn't he assumed she didn't know who he meant. However, unable to think of anything else to do he tried again.

"Since you say that you are lost, perhaps I could escort you to master Tamaki." She just looked at him tilting her head slightly.

"Sure, why not" she said happily and smiled at him again. He couldn't help but smile back. She just seemed so trusting and undiscerning that it was almost contagious.

He led her swiftly and quietly through the hallways of the school towards where the host club had gathered. Apparently they had noticed she was missing. The two came up behind them unnoticed and listened for a moment as the group discussed how to find her. Smiling widely Anouk decided on a little joke of her own.

"Who are we looking for again?" She asked suddenly, Kyoya smirked as Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins jumped about three feet into the air at her appearance.

"Anouk-chan, you're okay!" Tamaki nearly yelled pulling her into a tight hug and going into one of his dramatic rants. She just ignored him deciding instead to turn to her escort.

"Yeah, Bereznoff helped me out." She said indicating the cloaked figure. She tensed slightly; she could sense that there were a couple of high ranking demons nearby, though one of them was muted slightly. What bothered her was that they were getting closer; already they seemed to be inside the school. If there was a fight it could easily shatter the understanding of most of the humans here, especially Tamaki given the way the two had grown up. As it was, the only thing she could do without calling attention to herself was to wait and track their movements. If they didn't cause any problems they may actually prove helpful, perhaps they could even show her where to find Lord Koenma who regulates the two worlds.

When Hiei and Kurama reached the area where the girl had been they quickly noticed her aura. There was no doubt that she was powerful. They easily followed it to a large group of buildings. They walked in without much of a problem and, other than being more or less stared at by many of the people there, they didn't seem to encounter much of a problem as they continued to follow the aura to the girl they were looking for.

A bell rang in the nearly empty halls and people flooded out of the rooms that lined them. The girls all wearing frilly and rather cumbersome looking yellow dresses and the boys wearing blue suits with black pants. The two quickly realized that they were in a school as they continued to follow the only really powerful presence.

Anouk just listened absently as her cousin and his friends talked with the boy in the cloak. She wasn't the least surprised that Tamaki was more or less terrified of him, it was one of the reasons she never told him that she wasn't human. Granted hatching from an egg should have been a tip but he had always been too trusting and pretty much believed anything he was told. In the same breath he was fairly innocent and naïve so anything like magic, anything 'dark' scared him. It was the biggest reason she had worked so hard to hide the demon world from him, and especially her part in it.

While she continued to listen and talk with the little group the demons got closer, they seemed to be looking for something, _'or someone'_ she thought nervously. It wasn't long before they were right behind her.

Hiei and Kurama eventually followed the aura to what at first appeared to be a group of boys, but at closer inspection one of them was obviously a girl from her long, deep blue hair and the size of her chest, though their demon senses told them that there was actually two girls among them.

Still, it was easy to tell which of the group they had come to find as she was the only one emitting a demon aura, though the human in the cloak had a significant amount of spiritual aura himself.

Almost immediately Hiei stepped up behind the girl with blue hair, Anouk could feel his aura as he seemed to disappear for a moment and she turned just in time to catch his wrist and stop him from flying into Kyoya. Almost as quickly everyone had stopped talking and turned to the two 'young men' who had suddenly appeared.

"Um… Anouk-chan, are these friends of yours?" Tamaki asked with an almost blank expression.

Releasing her hold on his arm, she looked at them for a moment and shrugged them off before answering, trying not to show any interest in front of her cousin.

"No." Hiei was steaming, incredulous that she could dodge and deflect his attack so easily and just shrug it off. Anouk stiffened unnoticeably before Kurama stepped in, preventing Hiei from making another attack.

"Excuse us miss, would you mind coming with us? A friend of ours would like to speak with you." He nearly winced at the way that must have sounded. She nearly grinned, answering before any of the guys had a chance to protest.

"Yeah sure." Kurama just blinked, he couldn't believe that actually worked. The host club was obviously shocked; they had to stop a minute for her answer to register with them. To his credit, Tamaki was the first to recover.

"Wait, Anouk-chan, how will you get home?" He asked worriedly. She just smiled at him.

"Don't worry; I have to find it eventually. Nice meeting you Bereznoff sempai." She answered, grabbing the two demons and practically dragging them away.

The guys, and Haruhi, were again left not understanding what had happened. This time it was Haruhi who spoke first.

"She does realize that Bereznoff is the name of the puppet doesn't she?" She asked turning to Tamaki. With the girl gone Nekozawa seemed to have disappeared into the shadows once more himself. Tamaki just looked confused.

"Well, she was never very good with names so there's no way to know short of asking her." He said, surprisingly calm.

As soon as Hiei and Kurama were out of the building Anouk's expression changed to serious.

"What is this really about, I didn't think demons of your level went to high school." She said evenly. Hiei sneered at her and Kurama sighed.

"Like I said, a friend of ours would like to speak to you." He answered carefully.

"Well then lead the way, I don't know where this friend of yours is, and probably couldn't find him if I did." She said annoyed. Kurama actually smiled at this, she really didn't seem to know or care what was going on, she was just going along with it.

They took Anouk to a secluded part of the school and Kurama pushed a button on the watch Botan had given him. It sent a signal to Koenma to let him know they had the girl. Almost immediately a portal appeared that led them into Koenma's office. As soon as they were in the office Anouk was in complete awe.

"Well that's handy, if I could do that I'd never get lost again." Koenma just stared at the girl. "Uh… you're the one who wanted to see me kid, what do you want?" she said getting annoyed.

"Who and what are you?" Koenma asked suspiciously, he had never expected her to come willingly, he just assumed there would be a fight and they would bring her back knocked out. Anouk rolled her eyes at the question.

"You invited me, remember, why would you invite someone over if you don't know who they are? Anyway, my name's Anouk, I'm European."

"What kind of demon are you Baka?" Hiei asked annoyed with the creature already. She blinked at him for a moment surprised that he had spoken at all.

"What makes you think I'm a demon in the first place?" She answered blankly. Koenma was getting really annoyed with the girl already.

"Well it's obvious you're not human!" He seethed at her. She just looked at him blankly.

"Not human doesn't necessarily mean demon you realize." She answered simply, barely paying any attention to what they were saying and starting to inspect the 'office' she found herself in. Kurama watched her with mild amusement as she walked over to one of the large shelves stacked with books and papers shoved everywhere. So far she had proven to be quite interesting, unlike anything he might have expected. Koenma was just annoyed.

"Then what are you if you are neither human nor demon?" He asked through clenched teeth, between running two worlds and this girl's appearance in Japan and her indifferent clueless-ness he was at his wit's end. "And what business do you have in Japan?"

"I'm here going to school." She answered simply, still ignoring the first question.

"If I may ask," Kurama interrupted, "why are you going to a human school, and who were those humans we found you with?" Immediately her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she glared at him.

"My cousin and his friends have nothing to do with it." She snarled at him. Kurama's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Your cousin?" He asked. She nodded slowly keeping her eyes narrowed in warning.

"Like I said he has nothing to do with this. If you try to harm him you will have to deal with me." She warned tensing slightly as if for a fight.

At that moment a blue haired girl ran through the door, stopping short at the sight of the less than happy group. She seemed to quickly put everything together and she smiled brightly.

"You must be the girl that has been causing master Koenma so much trouble by coming unannounced!" She squealed happily and ran to the girl. She grabbed Anouk's hands and started bouncing up and down laughing happily. Anouk just stood there watching her as she bounced in front of her. After a moment she turned her face to Koenma, not pulling away from the girl and asked;

"Who's this nut job?" Botan stopped bouncing and sweat dropped without dropping her smile.

"I'm Botan!" she answered happily. Anouk just looked at her blankly and muttered, more to herself;

"I don't know why I asked." She sweat dropped again and went back to business turning to Koenma.

"Actually I came to tell you that she had been found and should be here soon, but I guess I came a little late." She said nervously. He just nodded at her and turned back to Anouk.

"Since this cousin of yours is human, I take it that you are only half demon then?" He asked, still more than a little annoyed. She turned back to him and suddenly seemed to come to a realization.

"Wait, You're the Koenma who regulates the two worlds?" She asked in astonishment. He became even more annoyed with her.

"Who did you think I was?" He asked with venom. She just looked confused.

"I thought the point was that I didn't know." She answered simply.

"So you left with two demons you didn't know and followed them without knowing where you were going?" Botan asked, cutting back into the conversation. Anouk just looked at her as blankly as she had before.

"I never know where I'm going, and rarely know the people I'm with." She answered simply before turning back to Koenma. "Actually I was looking for you so I could let you know I would be in Japan for I don't know how long. And no, I'm not half demon, I'm a demi-goddess." She said simply, finally answering his question. Koenma nearly choked when he heard it. However it was Kurama who asked the question.

"What do you mean a demi-goddess?"

"Well obviously one of my parents was human since you met my cousin. However my father is one of the gods of Olympus." She said simply, shrugging.

Koenma paled. He looked down to a few of his papers nervously. The Greek gods were very old, very powerful deities. Thankfully they had quieted down and kept to themselves for the most part since humans stopped worshiping them. He didn't want to think of how he might have missed one resurfacing, even if it was only long enough to impregnate a human. Thinking through his options one thought stood out, he had to do something so he could keep an eye on her. More than a few of the Greek gods were known to be rather mischievous, especially concerning humans. Malicious or not she could prove troublesome. The silver lining was that they were also rather eccentric, so he assumed he could continue simply being direct.

"We would like to run a few tests for our records," he said, much quieter now. "And I'm going to put you on team Urameshi." She just shrugged apathetically.

"Like I said, I don't know how long I'm going to stay in Japan. I came to see my cousin but I tend to get lost so I don't know how long I'll be here before I wander off." She answered following one of his assistants out of the door.

Behind his desk Koenma sighed nervously.

"So you know who her father is?" Kurama asked, noticing his anxiousness. Koenma nodded slightly.

"I know of the gods of Olympus, but I'm hopping her father isn't who I think it is." He answered a bit sheepishly. Kurama looked at him for a moment, almost wishing he would continue. Just as he was about to ask more, Botan seemed to come to some revelation and she cut in.

"Oh, I know, I'll go back and tell everyone that she's coming to join the team so everyone can be at the house to meet her!" she nearly squealed. She looked over at Koenma for his approval and he just nodded at her and she bounded away.

The rest of the day went on as normal for the host club. No one really noticed Anouk's absence in her classes and the club went on as usual. To the surprise of the club, Tamaki didn't even seem worried about his dear little cousin. Still, it wasn't until the last of their 'customers' had left and the club had officially closed that anyone could question this bit of strangeness.

Not a second after the last customer had left did the twins speak up, having already prevented Haruhi's 'escape'.

"Should we track her Milord?" One of them asked from the couch where they had entertained. Tamaki just looked at them blankly for a second.

"Track who?"

"Your little cousin." They said together, annoyed. Tamaki just shrugged.

"She'll be okay, she isn't really that little."

"Aren't you worried that she went off with a couple of guys she said she didn't know?" Hunny asked looking up at Tamaki with his bunbun. He smiled at the small host and patted his head.

"She'll be okay, she always finds her way back." He said cheerfully, then after considering it for a few seconds added, "Eventually."

"So she's done this before." Kyoya said from behind his book. Tamaki looked confused for a moment before he answered.

"She disappears sometimes, but she's never left with anyone like that." The twins looked at him like he was stupid.

"What do you mean she disappears sometimes?" Karou asked.

"She always comes and goes; sometimes she just gets more lost when she wanders off. She always finds her way back eventually."

"How long was she gone the last time she 'wandered off'?" Kyoya asked pointedly.

"Three years." Tamaki answered simply. Everyone just looked at him like he was stupid until Haruhi spoke up.

"How old is Anouk?" she asked calmly. Tamaki smiled at her.

"Actually she's older than I am, she's nineteen." He said happily. Everyone just gapped at him. She didn't look like she could be older than Tamaki, much less older than most of the people in school.

"Why is she in class with us then?" Hikarou asked.

"Since she wanders around so much most of the time she doesn't go to school, so she's a little behind." He answered simply.

"Three years is more than a little behind Tamaki." Karou said almost expressionlessly.

"Either way it's irrelevant." Kyoya said closing his book. "As her cousin, if Tamaki isn't concerned about her then we should trust his judgment."

Having had his say, Kyoya was the first to leave. Tamaki didn't really give it much thought before he left as well.

Having finished school, as well as business, for the week, Haruhi was once again one of the last to leave, Hunny and Mori having offered to drive her home. They were a little surprised that in the end, the one most worried about Anouk was Hunny.

For the most part Haruhi and Mori just sat listening to Hunny's worried babble as he wondered about the two boys that had walked away with his new friend. Together the three decided to convince the club to go looking for her if she hadn't come back by the end of the weekend before they dropped Haruhi off in front of her building. She smiled a little nervously as she stepped out of the car, the two third years were the only ones she trusted enough to accept a ride home from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Host club.**

Anouk simply followed the ogre- like assistant through the hallway to what appeared to be a hospital wing. He indicated that she should take a seat in one of the examination rooms and went to leave but she stopped him.

"I'll probably need someone to lead me back. I'll never find my way on my own." He just nodded and said someone would be there to lead her back when the tests were done.

Three or four hours later and they seemed to have just finished with their tests, being a place that dealt mainly with demons and other 'mythical' beings they had a few more tests than humans would have, meaning quite a few tests. The nurse was just walking away with a sample of her blood for another test when Botan came in to get her.

"Oh there you are! Are you finished?"

"I don't know but I've been poked, prodded and asked to pee in a cup, can I go now?" Botan smiled at her and led her back down the hallways, chatting happily as they went.

"Sense you'll be on the team now I went back there to tell them the good news. So now everyone is there waiting for us so you can be introduced. I even invited some friends over for a welcoming party when you arrive. We just have to stop by to let Koenma know that you're done with the tests and see if he wants to come along too." Botan said as they came up to the last door. She opened it and they stepped inside. Koenma was behind his desk, apparently doing paper work.

"Master Koenma, The doctors have finished with Anouk so we're leaving now. Do you want to come with us?" she asked almost hopefully. He just sighed without looking up.

"No Botan, There's too much work that I have to do. The portal is behind you." They turned and sure enough a portal had appeared not far behind them and they stepped through without another word.

On the other side of the portal they stepped into what appeared to be the lawn of an old temple. Smiling broadly Botan led the new girl in through the front door and right into a large crowd of what was mostly demons.

"Hello everyone. This is the girl who'll be joining the team, Anouk" Botan announced happily.

Upon entering Anouk's attention was almost immediately on a man with dark red hair and large pointed ears. He was turned away at the moment but they tugged at the edges of her memory and she wanted desperately to know who it was. At Botan's announcement everyone who wasn't already looking at them turned and Anouk's heart stopped.

"JIN!" it was barely a whisper but somehow it held all of the emotions running rampant in her system.

When he turned Jin had recognized the girl immediately and his face showed it. His ears perked up, eyes widened and he grinned widely as he flew over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Anouk! Wha' are ya doin' 'ere lass?" he exclaimed holding her tighter. The rest of the room was forgotten as they sat in something between shock and confusion while the two of them just held each other smiling.

After a moment of just standing there smiling at each other their reunion was interrupted by Kuwabara.

"Hey, how do you two know each other?" he asked in pure confusion. With that reminder of where they were they let go of each other but it was Touya who answered.

"We know Anouk from a few years back, she and Jin nearly became mates at the time." He answered simply. Almost everyone turned to look at her with that statement and she could hear a few of the girls giggling with the idea.

"Oh, you just have to tell us what happened." Botan squealed behind them. She pushed the two into the room where they were surrounded by everyone.

Once they were in the room Anouk looked to Jin who shrugged, answering a silent question.

"Well, I guess I'll tell it." She conceded. "I actually met Jin and Touya about six years ago, with the rest of their friends. I tend to get lost a lot, so I would just wander about when I got away from my mother and aunt, and they found me. I stayed with them for a while, and made friends with most of them, and then I lost them." For a moment everyone still looked at them curiously.

"You lost them?" Yusuke asked incredulous. Instead of answering she just shrugged.

"How long did you stay together?" asked a medium sized brunette. When Anouk just looked at her strangely for a moment she lapsed nervously. "Oh yeah… I'm Keiko." She still just looked at her strangely for a moment before answering.

"I stayed with them for about three years before I got lost." She answered simply. Jin didn't seem to notice.

"Wha' 'appen'd to ya love, ya jus' disappeared?" he asked when no one else said anything. She turned to face him, still standing close enough that she could feel his heat. She grabbed his wrist in one of her hands, giving it a soft squeeze as a silent endearment before answering.

"From what I remember I believe I fell off of something, I know I hit my head and lost my memory for a bit, because while I couldn't remember anything I ended up joining the circus. Fortunately I was only with them for a short time before someone recognized me, jogging my memory, but I couldn't go looking for you right them because they took me back to France."

"Back to your cousin?" Touya asked unconcerned. Almost as soon as he had said it Kurama looked up.

"You know her cousin?" He asked, more towards Touya than Jin.

"Ne'r acc'ally me' 'im." Jin answered a bit confused. Kurama nodded.

"We sort of ran into them when we found her, they seem to be attending school together." Kurama explained.

"Ho long ago was it that you and Jin were together?" Botan asked, effectively pulling everyone back into the previous line of discussion.

"I was about sixteen when I got lost, so it was just around three years ago." Anouk answered simply. She didn't mind all of the company, but the longer she spent in this crowded room, the more she wanted to get Jin alone so they could talk, or just be together. It had been so long since she had seen him, she had begun to wonder if she would find him again, so now she just wanted to rest and let everything sink in.

It wasn't long before had been introduced to everyone properly, and as soon as she could do so without being noticed, she slipped out of the room, hopping Jin would notice and follow her. She had to wait a few minutes, but he did.

As soon as they were alone Jin pulled her into a tight embrace, pulling her into the air with him like he had always done. She smiled, burying her face in his neck. They didn't need to say anything, both of them had missed the other, and both had been worried.

"'S no won'ner ah cou'n't fin' ya, Circus' the one place ya'd blen' in." Jin chuckled into her hair. She let out a dry laugh.

"I didn't exactly stay with my cousin long either." She said softly.

"Oh? Came lookin' for meh?" He asked smiling at her sweetly. She nodded.

"But I ended up finding my father instead." She answered simply. His eyes widened slightly, the simple statement explaining why she had stayed away so long. She had found him while looking for her father after all. It was a bit ironic that she should find her father while looking for him.

None of the hosts were really surprised when they didn't hear anything from Tamaki's cousin for the rest of the weekend. Hunny was worried, as were the twins, but as long as she was in school on Monday there was nothing they could really do. Hunny had actually called Tamaki a couple times to see if he could convince him to go looking for her, but it was eventually the twins, appealing to his curiosity, that convinced him to look for her, but only if she wasn't in school on Monday.

As it went, everything seemed almost completely normal for Tamaki. It wasn't like anything had actually changed. Anouk had come back, been around for nearly two days, which was actually pretty good for her, she never stayed with him too long. Ever since she had begun leaving for more than a few days she had always stayed gone longer than she stayed with him. The longest time he could remember her staying with them was a week, and that had only been because the security had started watching her, preventing her from getting out. Still, it didn't bother him any more. She was a free spirit and hated being in one place for too long, or confined to anything scheduled, it was one of the reasons she had made a point of always finding her own way out, instead of simply asking permission or taking 'outings' where they would know where she was. She liked that no one could find her, liked the fact that even she didn't know where she was going. It also contributed to how she always got lost so easily, a big part of her didn't want to find her way back.

Nothing happened much over the weekend, so he had plenty of time to think about everything that had happened. He knew something was going on, had been going on as long as he could remember, mostly because Anouk had never been very good at lying to him. It was one of the reasons she always told him what was going on, more or less, he knew she was hiking a lot from him, but he assumed she would be okay. She did always come back okay, eventually. Of course with the twins putting in a few words his imagination was beginning to turn what she was hiding into something much more sinister than he would like to believe.

Anouk stayed at the temple over the weekend, getting to know the team she had been assigned to. Koenma had even said it was okay for Jin and Touya to stay with them, though Touya politely turned down the offer, knowing it had been made for Jin and Anouk anyway.

Apparently she had been the most interesting thing happening at the time, so they didn't really have anything to do.

Touya had stayed only long enough to spend a couple hours training with Jin and Anouk, curious to see how far she had progressed after three years, especially after hearing that she had found her father. Though the only one she actually told who her father was, was Jin.

The first time she went to train almost everyone went with her, curious about her actual abilities, everyone but Hiei, who was already there. Touya volunteered to be her first training partner.

Smiling or smirking at each other they slowly circled each other, each trying to anticipate what the other would do. When neither seemed to make a move, they both attacked Touya with his ice and Anouk simply charging ahead. Both moved with incredible speed, but at the last second, Anouk disappeared into the water at their feet.

Yusuke and Kuwabara recognized the swamp like field as the one where Genkai had held the last part of her test to pick her student when they had first become spirit detectives. They waited to see where she would resurface.

They didn't have long to wait. In the fraction of a second that Touya was stunned water shot up from several of the pools, each of which was quickly frozen by the ice master as they shot from the ground. As soon as he had the last one frozen, he was shot into the air in a pillar of water himself, Anouk appearing in the geyser to kick him back to the earth.

Doing his best to land on his feet, Touya smirked up at his old friend.

"Haven't learned any new tricks?" he goaded. He didn't seem to notice as water inched its way up his ankles until he found himself unable to move his legs.

"It looks like the old ones still work well enough." She answered, the water setting her down lightly in front of him just as the water surrounded his head, making a perfect bubble.

Beginning to turn blue from holding his breath, Touya calmed himself and began to freeze the sphere of water, the outside of the sphere taking on a frosted tint. Noticing his color, Anouk knocked on the forming ice.

"I have gotten better a little you know." She said. Touya scowled at her and, unable to hold his breath any longer, took a deep breath, prepared to drown. To his surprise, it felt no different than breathing air, which was odd because she had nearly drowned him before.

As soon as he had caught his breath he looked at her with a smirk.

"At least you learned something useful." He said, but just as he went to burst the bubble she shocked him by cracking it first. He didn't even have time to react before she had slammed him into a tree with another strong burst of water, only this time she showed that she had complete control over the geyser. When she finally released him from the burst he fell to the ground limp.

She surprised them again when she just as quickly ran to check on him. Not completely done, Touya grabbed her wrist, flipping her into the mud.

"Still the same Anouk." He said smugly, but she just grinned back at him and flipped over his head before he could attack. Not a second after she had landed, she slammed her bare foot into his chest, shoving him back into the tree and knocking the wind out of him. Coughing he called her off, chuckling as soon as he had caught his breath. Recognizing the end of the fight, Jin flew over to them leaving everyone else to leave or follow on their own.

"Ya've go'n ah lo' quicker lass." Jin said happily, landing beside her.

"And like always, right out of the water and the only thing wet is your hair." Touya chuckled, slowly getting to his feet.

Most of the team had been duly impressed with her abilities and Touya left as soon as he had dried out. The rest of the weekend was spent largely doing nothing. Yusuke and Kuwabara fought and played video games, Kurama was reading something, Hiei and most of the girls disappeared, Botan was gone. Jin and Anouk spent most of the time catching up on anything they could think of.

When the weekend was finally over Anouk surprised most of them by insisting on going back to school. She agreed to help out and everything, but she had come to Japan to see Tamaki.

The morning school was back in Jin flew her back himself, she had given him the address of her house, she couldn't find it on her own but he could stay there if he was waiting around for her.

When Tamaki finally went back to school it was with every expectation to find that Anouk wasn't there, and probably wasn't coming back any time soon.

Kyoya and the others from the host club met near Haruhi and the twin's class to see if she was there; if she wasn't Tamaki and Kyoya had agreed that the club would go looking for her once school was out.

It was to Tamaki's great surprise when, not only did she come back, but she actually very nearly found the class on her own, though she was only walking down a hallway connecting and wouldn't have thought to turn if the host club hadn't practically tackled her when she was passing by. The only ones that didn't end up on the floor were Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori.

Looking nervously around the halls that Monday, it was Karou that first saw Anouk walking down the hall. Signaling to his brother it wasn't long before everyone had seen her, and they were piled on her in the middle of the hallway.

"You're back!"

"What happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"Who were those guys?" they all asked at once, she couldn't even tell who had asked what. She disentangled herself and stood up before answering what she could.

"I'm fine, we didn't really go anywhere. Like they said, a friend of theirs wanted to see me. None of it was really of any importance." She said simply. Tamaki looked a little skeptical, but didn't say anything. It wouldn't do any good.

By the time the boys had all calmed down and welcomed her back class was about to start so the twins dragged her and Haruhi into class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho, Host club or the songs, I don't like Mondays (by the boomtown rats) and As the world falls down (by David Bowie).**

It didn't surprise Jin that Anouk's house was actually very easy to find, stood out even. It was entirely possible that she would walk right past it and not notice. She just wasn't that observant. She never really paid attention to anything around her most of the time.

Knowing he wasn't expected back until she was out of school he decided to look around the house. The furniture had all been bought new, and none of it matched. There was absolutely no running theme in the whole house. There was nothing on the walls, and the only thing that looked like it was actually Anouk's was one small unpacked box sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen, the only thing in the kitchen. She hadn't been exaggerating when she said that after her first visit she hadn't seen the house since.

He did his best to stay around the house and wait for her to get out of school, but within a few hours he found himself checking the clock every few minutes, and decided it couldn't hurt to check in on her. With that in mind, he flew over to the school, staying out of sight as best he could.

By the time he got to the school he could follow her energy fairly easily. She was in the largest building and didn't seem to be doing much. It wasn't any more interesting waiting for her in one of the trees on the school grounds, he still didn't have anything to do, but he liked being closer to her. And this way he could watch the students that came out, or the ones at the windows, though that wasn't interesting either.

As the hours went by and he became more bored than he had thought possible, he slowly began to move closer to the school. Following Anouk's energy he spied on her whenever he could, settling on spying on the other students around her when she seemed to be just out of sight.

It wasn't hard for him to stay out of sight of the other students, none of them expected to see someone floating outside of the windows a couple stories above the ground. If anyone came too close to the window he would simply fly a little higher so he was out of sight. Still time wore on without much to mark its passing.

Watching her, Jin was slightly annoyed to see a set of twins taking an active interest in everything she did. Even more so in the way they seemed to playfully tease her. He didn't mind too much about the other one tagging along with them, her smell made it obvious she was female, despite concealing herself under a boy's uniform.

He watched her go from one room to another, writing things in notebooks and pretending to pay attention. When he was finally sure that it must be time for her to leave he watched as the twins once again pulled her away to another room. Tracking her aura as she was led through the building he flew to another window to watch what would happen.

As soon as she entered the room she was 'attacked' by a tall blonde boy who hugged her and pulled her over to a couch with him. He watched curiously as girls started to flood the room. To his disappointment nothing seemed to happen.

The day went fairly normally for Anouk, except that the twins made a point of staying close to her, dragging her with them to the club after classes. They wanted to make sure she didn't have the chance to disappear again, and Tamaki wanted to show her the club, introducing her to his customers.

He greeted them as soon as they entered the room, dragging Anouk into another crushing hug. They didn't have a theme that day, so he didn't waste time in dragging her over to a couch where he would entertain.

As the girls started arriving Anouk reluctantly smiled and acted polite. She knew that she and Jin were expected to go back to the temple in case something happened, but Tamaki seemed determined to have her be a part of his club. As much as she wanted to go back to Jin, she didn't want to disappoint Tamaki, or make him any more suspicious than he already was.

Outside, Jin could tell that she could sense him, but she couldn't get out of the room without being noticed. He was slightly relieved that the blonde boy seemed to be on more familiar grounds with her, he didn't seem as flirtatious with her as the twins had, and not nearly as flirtatious as he was with the other girls who flooded the room. His ears perked up even more when he noticed that the other boys in the room had taken seats in other parts of the room to entertain girls. His jaw nearly dropped when he noticed the twins again, acting more flirtatious with each other than anything, he didn't know if he should worry about them or not.

The whole place was actually fairly easy going. All they did was talk to a bunch of girls, only the smarter ones even tried to talk to Anouk, most of them just blushed as Tamaki flirted with them. Still none of them seemed to say anything different as they asked what it was like to grow up with her 'big cousin'. Granted she never corrected any of them on the assumption, not only was he in a higher grade, but he was head and shoulders taller than her.

Jin began to pout as he watched her talking with all of the people in the room, wanting to be inside with her. He could just hear her speaking to the girls over all the other chatter in the room. From what they were saying, the blonde boy she was sitting with was the cousin she had told him about, Tamaki. He nearly grinned when he saw her expression as one of the girls asked her to sing.

"Alright," she answered on a sigh, smiling reassuringly at the excitable girl, "It's been a while since I've sung anything, so I'm afraid that the only songs I can think of at the moment may not be to your taste."

By now she had the attention of most of the other hosts and their guests, and she was assured that anything she sang would be fine. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind to think of a song. With a mental smirk she thought of something that they probably hadn't heard before.

"_(When) The silicon chip inside her head_

_Gets switched to overload_

_And nobody's gonna go to school today _

_She's gonna make them stay at home_

_And daddy doesn't understand it_

_He always said she was good as gold_

_And he can see no reasons_

'_Cos there are no reasons_

_What reason do you need to be show-ow-ow-ow-own?_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_I wanna shoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oot the whole day down_

_The Telex machine is kept so clean_

_And it types to a waiting world_

_And mother feels so shocked_

_Father's world is rocked_

_And their thoughts turn to their own little girl_

_Sweet 16 ain't that peachy keen_

_Now that ain't so neat to admit defeat_

_They can see no reasons_

'_Cos there are no reasons_

_What reasons do you need?_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_I wanna shoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oot_

_The whole day down, down down, shoot it all down_

_And all the playing's stopped in the playground now_

_She wants to play with the toys a while_

_And school's out early and soon we'll be learning_

_And the lesson today is how to die_

_And then the bullhorn crackles_

_And the captain tackles_

_(With the problems of the how's and why's)_

_And he can see no reasons_

'_Cos there are no reasons_

_What reason do you need to die, die?_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like_

_I don't like (Tell me why)_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like_

_I don't like (Tell me why)_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_I wanna shoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oot the whole day down"_

Jin grinned again when she finished her song, knowing she had picked it on purpose. He saw her watching their reactions, no one knowing quite what to say. Her current audience would probably only be familiar with classical, even operatic pieces, she hadn't even listened to anything like that since she had been away from Tamaki.

She would have broken the silence herself, but she felt her heart skip a beat, seeing Jin floating outside the window, and it was all she could do to keep herself from reacting to him. Part of her wanted to run to him, and part of her wished she could shut the curtain with her mind, to keep him from being seen by anyone else. In the end she settled for smiling nervously at him, knowing the host club would assume it was a response to the increasingly awkward silence.

Finally it was a cute little brunette, sitting with the twins, who broke the silence.

"You have a wonderful voice," she said smiling shyly at Anouk, "But, do you know anything a bit… softer?" Anouk smiled back at her, knowing what the girl was asking for.

"I think I might know a few." She offered, trying to pick a song, technically what they asked for, but still not something they would be expecting. When she finally got an idea she smiled at the wind demon outside, knowing he could hear her. When he heard what she was singing, he grinned back.

"_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewl_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_(down) Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down  
(down) Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love (love)_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love"_

There was a murmur of compliment in the room; it was one of her favorite songs, one she used to sing to Jin. He knew she meant it, in many ways, for him, but he pouted at her when hid her smile from the club and its customers, showing only a shy smile, even though he could tell that her mood had picked up since she had seen him.

Lucky for her, the club didn't last much longer, and she wasn't asked for any more performances. She had figured out by now which of the hosts shouldn't be taken too seriously, but it bothered her a bit when, as the girls began to thin out, her cousin seemed to start dropping hints about his friends.

She had already heard, not that she hadn't assumed, that he disliked the dark magic club president, but apparently he had taken her easy acceptance of the mysterious figure in the wrong way. That, coupled with his natural assumption that life was a romance novel, led him to the conclusion that he should apparently be setting her up with one of his friends. Thankfully it seemed that he hadn't yet decided which one.

As soon as the last of the customers left, Anouk tried to politely make her excuses, convincing everyone she would be fine. As soon as she could, she rushed out of the room without an escort, and into one nearby. Smiling she unlatched the window only to be snatched into the wind master's waiting arms before she could step onto the ledge.

"Sorry I took so long." She said, laying her head on his shoulder. "My cousin insisted that I go with him to his club." Jin grinned down at her.

"'At's alright love." He said, happy to have her with him again. "Wot kind o' club is it?" he asked curiously. She let out a small chuckle and he pulled her tighter against his chest, grinning widely.

"He's the president of the host club." She answered laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Host club.**

After Anouk ran out of the host club Tamaki and the other hosts were stunned. Haruhi didn't run out of the room that fast when Tamaki or the twins were after her. Tamaki tried to follow her, but by the time he got to the door she had disappeared. This time he couldn't even say that he wasn't concerned about her.

"Well, there she goes again Milord." Karou said leaning on his brother's shoulder.

"Tama-chan, is Anny-chan okay?" Hunny asked concerned. Mori looked down at him. Tamaki just looked at the door blankly before turning back to them.

"I'm sure she's fine." He said cheerfully even though he didn't look entirely convinced of it himself. Hunny looked at the window thoughtfully before smiling brightly.

"Yeah, Anny-chan is stronger than she looks." He said reassuringly. Ignoring the strange looks he got from most of the host club, he turned to Mori. "Ready to go home?" he asked smiling widely. Mori just nodded silently and Haruhi followed them out.

Haruhi walked with them to the gate noticing that Hunny was unusually quiet. She didn't think much of it he was probably still worried about Anouk. He didn't like the guys she had gone off with before by any means, but this time she had run off on her own. Hunny bid farewell to Haru-chan as he climbed into his car, Mori gave her a soft pat on the head and gave her a smile, which she returned.

Mori watched his cousin thinking hard about something as they drove quietly from the school. Remembering Haruhi's smile when they left he let a soft smile touch his lips again, thinking Hunny must be falling for Tamaki's older cousin.

"Takashi," Hunny asked, still staring out the window. Mori just looked at the smaller boy, waiting for him to continue. "Did you notice anything… strange about Anny-chan?"

It wasn't the question he had expected from his cousin, but Mori considered it. Certainly she had her eccentricies, but she didn't seem exceptionally out of the ordinary.

"No," he answered simply. He could see Hunny's brow furrow in his reflection on the glass.

"What about the guys that took her away last week?" he asked, surprisingly serious even to Mori. Again he considered it.

"The small one was fast." Mori answered simply. This time Hunny turned to look at him, considering what he had said. The small black clad man had been exceptionally fast, even he and Mori had barely noticed him approach.

"But Anny-chan caught him like he was barely moving." Hunny observed quietly. Mori looked down at his cousin thoughtfully, realizing he was right, something certainly was strange about Tamaki's cousin if she had caught him like it was nothing.

"Someone was outside the window at the club today." Hunny said leaning back slightly, Mori watched him, waiting for him to continue. "He was watching Anny-chan and Tama-chan like he was waiting for her. And when she left I saw her fly off with him." Hunny confided quietly.

"He could fly?" Mori asked quietly. Hunny nodded.

Jin flew Anouk back to her house first so she could drop off her school bag and change clothes. When she came out of her room wearing a long shirt and leggings, they went back to Genkai's temple.

They were welcomed back by Yukina and Kurama while they waited for everyone else to get there.

"Ah still don' get wha' a 'ost club is." Jin asked pulling Anouk down to sit in his lap. She smiled as she leaned against him.

"You saw what they did." She answered him. "I'm not really sure the point of it myself, but Tamaki got a bunch of guys together and they sit around and flirt with girls that come and make appointments for the guys they like."

Jin made a face at that.

"Ya mean ta be tellin' me that that's really all they be doin' there?" she nodded. "'At must be gettin' real borin' after a while." He said dryly.

"What must be boring?" Yusuke asked as he came in, smirking when he saw their position. No one bothered to question the relationship between the demi-goddess and the wind master after the first night, but it never failed to surprise them just how close the two really were.

"'Er cousin started up a 'ost club at 'is school." Jin answered grinning at his friend. Yusuke's smirk widened into a mischievous grin.

"I think that would be pretty interesting." Yusuke observed.

Ignoring their conversation, Anouk looked up at Jin with her head still on his shoulder. Kuwabara and Keiko weren't far behind Yusuke so they had heard the conversation so far.

"How are you two not mated yet?" Botan asked as she entered the room, noticing their position. Anouk blinked at her.

"Do you want an answer for that?" she asked back. Botan tilted her head.

"You have one?" she asked. Anouk didn't even blink as she answered the question.

"We haven't fucked." She said expressionlessly. Yusuke nearly choked when she said it, Kuwabara had, Yukina just went red and pretended she hadn't heard.

"I knew that." Botan said defensively.

"You asked the question." Anouk retorted calmly.

"Anouk-san," Yukina interrupted them. "Will you be going to school from here everyday?"

Anouk thought about it for a minute and looked at Jin.

"Actually I have a house closer to Ouran," she answered thoughtfully. "It would probably be easier if I stayed there during the week and came here on the weekends, you could contact me if anything happens that you need my help with." Jin gave her a slight squeeze with her words.

"'Ah'll be goin' with ya." He commented, "Ya'll ne'er find yer way ta school 'n back on yer own." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Would that be okay with everyone?" she asked looking at Yukina and then over to Yusuke and the others. No one seemed to find anything wrong with the idea so Jin flew them back to her house as soon as it started getting dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Host Club.**

Hunny wasn't sure how to tell Tamaki his suspicions about his older cousin. He knew he had to say something, the girl was too oblivious for her not to be in some sort of danger if she was running off with people who could fly. He couldn't really tell Tamaki that though, given what they new of Anouk it was more than likely that she had some supernatural 'gifts' of her own, whether she knew it or not.

Hunny leaned back into the pillows on his bed as he squeezed his bun-bun to his chest. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the situation, and could barely explain it even to himself. He was beginning to wonder if there was anyone who would even believe him. Takashi had listened to him, but he didn't seem to really understand what Hunny was trying to say, granted, Hunny wasn't really sure what was going on himself.

Jin woke up to see Anouk mostly dressed as she tried to put on her tie. He grinned widely and tried to sneak up behind her, it probably would have worked if the bed hadn't creaked loudly when he moved. She looked back at him and he grinned guiltily back up at her.

"I don't suppose you know how to tie these?" she asked, still fumbling with the cloth around her neck. He stepped behind her and took it from her hands. As he approached she turned to face him.

"Wha' 're ya meant ta be doin' wi' it?" he asked as he played with the thing around her neck.

"I'll take that as a no." she said taking the ends of the tie from him and tying it into a loose knot so that it hung awkwardly over her chest.

"'At's not 'ow it goes is it?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"I've given up." She said with a satisfied smile. He just grinned at her again as he stretched. She grabbed her bag, which she had dropped just inside the door the night before.

"Yer not needin' ta be leavin' fer school already?" He asked looking at the window, it was still barely light out.

"Not yet," she said sitting on the end of the bed while she made sure everything was still in her bag. "I woke up early so I thought we might go out. I don't even have food or anything here, so we have to get that while we're out anyway."

Pulling out her wallet she set the bag down beside her.

"Ah don' suppose ya learned ta cook any while ya were wi' yer Da?" Jin asked sounding a bit nervous. Anouk paused and tilted her head to the side.

"Not really," she answered thoughtfully, "I really didn't get much but ambrosia and nectar while I was with them." When she looked up at him she couldn't help but smile, his nervously confused look was just adorable, even if he was over a millennia older than her.

"Are ya gonna be able ta get somethin' ya don' really have ta cook?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm sure we can find stuff like that," she said reassuringly as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the house. "Then again I would also assume cooking on a stove has to be easier than a camp fire," she added looking down the street, not seeing anything in either direction, chose one at random.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Host club.**

Nekozawa walked slowly down the halls, he could feel the nearly demon presence of Tamaki's little cousin. It didn't bother him so much that she had a demon like aura, but it did bother him a little that he couldn't actually tell what she was. As the president of the black magic club he felt that he should recognize what she was, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

However, what he really found surprising was the troubled, distant look on the face of the small Haninozuka. He had recognized long ago that the chibi had surprisingly good senses but he wondered now if the boy had better senses than he had imagined.

"What has you so troubled?" the cloaked figure asked with a wide grin as he approached the small figure. Hunny looked up slightly surprised to see Nekozawa standing over him.

"Oh no," he said trying to smile disarmingly. "Nothing's wrong." He hugged his bun bun close to his face for effect.

"This wouldn't happen to be about Tamaki's cousin, Miss Anouk?" he pressed noting the surprised look that crossed the Haninozuka's face. He glanced up at Mori quickly before looking at Nekozawa a bit more nervously.

"What about Anny-chan?" Nekozawa smiled widely, of course he wouldn't know what she was, even if he did sense something he wouldn't know what to make of the feeling.

"Just that I thought it was odd that someone related to Master Tamaki should have such a powerful demon presence." Hunny looked up at him in shock, even Mori looked surprised at what he'd heard.

"Demon?" Hunny asked nervously, "I was beginning to hope I had been seeing things." He added softly. Hearing what the shorter boy had said Nekozawa leaned in curiously.

"Do you perchance mean that you've seen Anouk's powers, or those of one of her friends?" he asked interestedly. Hunny wasn't sure what to do, he was sure that Tamaki wouldn't want Nekozawa to get too close to Anouk, but he seemed to know something already. And it made sense, if anyone was going to have an idea what was going on with everything that seemed to be going on it would be the black magic club. He looked back up at Mori to try to gauge his reaction but Mori seemed as emotionless as ever. He just nodded slightly in Hunny's direction and Hunny sighed, figuring that it was up to him.

"I'm not sure who it was," he confided hesitantly, "I just saw her fly off with someone."

"Ah'll stay in the area jus' in case till ya ge' ou'" Jin said as he set Anouk down just outside of the school, in the gardens where they wouldn't be seen.

"It's more comfortable at the house." She said sounding concerned.

"No ah won' the house is fine bu' there ain' nothin' ta do there by meself." He grinned and added, "'sides ah've gotta stay ta make sure tha' ost club a yer cousin's don' be tryin' nothin' ah don' like." Anouk smiled at his protectiveness and ran up to the building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Host club.**

Anouk sighed trying to ignore the twins beside her and focus on her work, she didn't really care about her grades, but as long as she was here she might as well try to stay in contact with her cousin, and school was the best way to do it. She could feel Jin's energy hovering outside a nearby window where he wouldn't be noticed and she smiled slightly.

They hadn't found any stores when they had set out that morning so they would have to do the shopping when she got out of her cousin's club. While being trapped in the school when she could be with Jin bothered her, it was the closest she got to her cousin really. _At least, _she figured, _he isn't looking for me to make me go on any of his field trips. I don't think I would be able to stand being out like that and not have Jin with me. And I don't think I could keep him away if I was out like that anyway._ She grinned down at her paper thinking about it.

Floating outside the window, Jin grinned slightly watching her try to ignore the twins. It bothered him slightly that her cousin was so obviously trying to set her up with on of the boys in his club. When he had asked her about it the night before, while they were going to bed, she had just shrugged telling him not to worry. _'I think Tamaki is just nervous because I was talking to the dark magic club president.' _She had dismissed it so easily that it only made him more nervous, thinking that this wasn't unusual behavior for the Frenchman.

But then, it wasn't like he couldn't trust her, she was polite about it whenever she was dealing with humans, but she wouldn't let anyone get too far. Innocent comments meant to fluster the girls around them was about as far as she would let it go.

The more he watched her the more he thought about back when they had met, six years previously, or around then anyway. She had been young, and she seemed like she had been lost.

-flashback-

_Jin, Touya and Risho had been in the human world for a mission. It hadn't been easy getting there, and they expected the mission to last for some time still when they noticed a strange, almost youkai, energy not far from them. As quietly as they could they went looking for the source of the energy, eventually finding Anouk._

_She was still only thirteen at the time, but she seemed already to be grown up, at any rate, Jin wouldn't have guessed that as her age, but then he was assuming she was youkai at the time anyway._

_Seeing that their enemy was obviously weak Risho had approached her menacingly but she just rolled her eyes at the earth master. When Jin proved friendly, and Touya refused to attack her as well, she had told them about herself with no qualms. She was half youkai, as far as she could figure, and she was out looking for her father. She even told them in those first few nights that she had been raised as a human, her family not seeming to know anything about youkai and so having no suspicions about her. Her mother was dead and she had grown up with her Aunt and cousin. Before long she was simply accepted among them and they traveled together. And she and Jin quickly became best friends._

_It wasn't until two years later that things between her and Jin had changed._

_Having gone into town with Risho leaving Anouk with Touya, when the two did come back, though not until Touya had gone to go looking for them, they were drunk. Staggering slightly and chattering away happily, Jin smiled brightly when he saw her and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her high up into the air with him, something he was already in the habit of doing. About thirty feet above the ground, he kissed her._

_She was shocked, having assumed that Jin only saw her as one of his friends, but she kissed him back, nervously. When through his clouded mind Jin realized that she was kissing back he deepened his advances until the two were making out, hovering just below the clouds._

_When she still didn't push him away he buried his face in her shoulder and began to kiss and suck at her neck, feeling her breath and pulse quicken. Pulling her closer into him he began slowly descending, heading towards their camp. It wasn't until she noticed that they were getting closer to the camp that she began to resist him._

_She pulled her head back slightly as he was kissing beneath her ear only to have him lean down and continue kissing her neck._

"_Jin?" she asked, her voice shaky and nervous. They were still several feet in the air but, turning to look behind her she could see Touya looking at them in quiet surprise. She looked at him pathetically and in embarrassment. As they approached the ground Touya pulled Jin from her looking slightly amused._

"_I'll take care of him, go to bed." He said softly and she just nodded and did as she was told, too embarrassed to talk, and not sure what she could say anyway._

_When Jin awoke late the next morning with a hangover Touya was sitting with him. Touya just told him that he had gotten drunk and kissed Anouk and, while he didn't at first remember much of what had happened himself, when later that day he noticed the hickey on Anouk's neck he had panicked slightly. Touya had to assure him that he hadn't allowed Jin to take advantage of the girl, though he did tell Jin that she hadn't exactly been refusing his advances either, which surprised him._

_After that the relationship between him and Anouk had gotten awkward to say the least. They rarely spoke anymore, and it seemed likely that Anouk would try to go back to France to visit her cousin she had told them all about. Of course Jin didn't want her to leave, and he missed having her as one of his close friends, but every time he resigned himself to talk to her he couldn't think of what to say._

_Still, it was a surprise to him when, less than a month later she had disappeared. Not wanting her to go, and slightly irritated thinking she had left because of him, Jin had insisted on looking for her as soon as she was noticed missing. Risho had been against it so he and Touya went without him._

_She wasn't far, but when they found her they were surprised to find that she hadn't run away at all, she had been kidnapped. They knew man, having run into him a few times in the past. Neither of them liked him, and if it hadn't been for Risho they probably would have killed him before now._

_All the same, by the time they found the two the man had already been wounded in a horrible way by Anouk, who was still busy as she finished untying her feet not far from where her attacker lay in a pool of his own blood howling in pain and outrage. Touya went to her quickly and pulled her away from the man as Jin stood stunned, glaring angrily at the man who had dared to take her. He knew why, they had known from the beginning that the man was a pervert, and not above force. When he saw that Anouk wasn't hurt or in any danger he asked Touya to take her back to camp (they already knew that she had no sense of direction, it was one of the reasons they had brought her with them in her search for her father)._

_Jin didn't kill the man, after seeing what Anouk had done to him he thought it was crueler not to. Still, he escaped from death only barely, and there was a good possibility that he had died there after Jin had finished with him._

_The ordeal had done one thing though, it had proven to Jin that he really did care for the girl, and when he came back he was determined to speak to her, and have everything go back to normal, or as close as it could be. It was afterwards that the two got together officially. He refused to take her to bed, or even to kiss her for a long time, but that was something they decided together, after all, her family was human, and to them she was still a child._

Jin watched slightly amused while Anouk sat with two of the boys in her cousin's club, a large boy that never seemed to say anything, and a small boy holding a stuffed rabbit. It was obvious to the both of them that her cousin was trying them out, seeing if she would fall for one of his friends, but these two at least seemed fairly safe. The small blonde looked fond of Anouk, but he also seemed to be know that he was nothing more than friends with her.

Anouk had also let Tamaki know that she didn't like his decision to pair her with the other hosts, which gave Jin a little hope. Though he still thought that if it ever came down to her having to chose between him and her cousin, she would likely chose Tamaki. It wasn't a comforting thought having finally seen the cousin. If Tamaki had the chance to steal her from him, he would probably do everything he could to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club or Yu yu hakusho.**

Anouk spent the next few afternoons with each of the other hosts. She knew Jin was worried about what would happen, now that she was back with her cousin. She hadn't wanted to admit that Tamaki would disregard her feelings to the point of trying to steal her away, but she couldn't pretend she didn't see that happening now that he was obviously trying to set her up with one of his hosts.

All she could do though was to just keep up the façade she'd used with Tamaki for most of her life. No matter how troubled she was, she kept smiling and pretended that nothing was bothering her. She hadn't realized how much the façade would bother Jin though. He acted like he wasn't sure who she was being serious with now. He knew her well enough to know when she was faking, but he felt as though her cousin was coming between them.

This afternoon she was spending with Haruhi, Tamaki had been somewhat hesitant at having Anouk sit with Haruhi, but apparently Kyoya won out with the argument that it would seem suspicious if she was sent to spend an afternoon with everyone but the girl. She had, at least, learned that the host club was aware that Haruhi was a girl. Her cousin was easy enough to read, and as often as he called the girl his daughter, it was obvious he was attached to her.

Spending the afternoon with the girl however, she noticed things that none of the other hosts could have. The girl was taken, not wholly, but given her advanced senses, demon senses, she could smell Mori on the girl. It wasn't strong, and he hadn't taken her yet, but it was obvious that the two were together, at least to her. His scent was stronger on the girl than any of the other hosts, and it was obviously not from the time they spent in the club together. She doubted if even Hunny had noticed what was going on between the two. He obviously knew something of what was going on, but not how far they had gone.

As the club activities wore down the twins positioned themselves between Anouk and the door. She could see Jin outside looking at her expectantly, knowing, by now, that the club was more or less over for the day. She wanted to be out with him, and she knew he was waiting for her.

"Hey, Anny-chan," Hunny called happily, jumping on her before she could get to the door.

"Anny-chan?" she asked, looking confused. Haruhi, still sitting close to her smiled.

"He means you." She explained patiently.

"Oh," Anouk answered, she wanted to leave, but she still didn't want to do anything that would bother her cousin too much. She looked at him, waiting to hear what he wanted.

"Are you going to stay today?" he asked cheerfully. She shook her head immediately.

"No, I have to go somewhere." She answered, hoping they wouldn't hold her much longer. She missed Jin already, and they had to go back to the temple that night, since it was the beginning of the weekend.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked, curious and a little worried about where his cousin disappeared to all the time. He'd actually had Kyoya find her address and went to see her a couple of times on the weekends, and twice right after school, with and without the other hosts, and she was never there. It was a fairly nice house, certainly it stood out in the neighborhood, and it looked lived in enough that she had obviously found it. Still though, he wondered where she was going, what she could be doing that pulled her away from him so quickly. It was almost as if he hadn't gotten her back at all.

"I'm just going to see a friend that might need my help with something" she answered, trying not to give anything away. They let her leave the room, but they were following her, so she couldn't jump out one of the windows so Jin could carry her off like he usually did. She walked, deliberately, through the school, she got a little lost, but managed, eventually, to find her way to the front door.

The hosts were still following Annouk, so Jin couldn't fly down and swoop her up like he usually would.

He noticed a boy with some spiritual power, not a threat by any means, but enough that he might notice something about Annouk, or himself, if they stayed around too long. All he could see of the boy was a dark cloak, hiding him from the sun, he seemed to be following the hosts. The small one, Hunny, as Anouk had called him, stopped to wait for him, the tallest of them stopping as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club or Yu yu hakusho.**

Tamaki looked back slightly when he noticed Hunny and Mori slowing down. He was more than surprised to see them waiting so Nekozawa could catch up, apparently having him join in the chase. He was a bit indignant at that, he thought that the two of them understood that he didn't want his cousin getting close to Nekozawa, he didn't want them around one another.

In the back of the group, Hunny and Mori stopped, waiting for Nekozawa to catch up to them. After all, Nekozawa had informed them on a good deal concerning the girl they were now chasing, or at least people like her. Hunny was still having a bit of a hard time accepting everything the black magic club president had told them, about youkai, the spirit world, and how demons were supposedly in and out of this world all the time, sometimes to find humans to eat, and sometimes with completely innocent purposes.

In truth, Hunny wasn't sure if he liked the idea of youkai being real, it meant everything he had known about the world up to this point had to be rethought. It made him question, in his mind at least, everyone he'd ever met, Tamaki in particular, considering that his cousin was supposedly a youkai.

When Nekozawa reached them Hunny told him in a calm, hushed voice what had happened. It didn't seem to be that important, but Nekozawa was the one who had been able to tell him about youkai when all he had to go on was thinking he saw her fly away with someone.

They followed Anouk into a patch of trees near the school, Nekozawa staying back with Hunny and Mori. They knew that Tamaki didn't want the two of them together, not wanting his cousin to get close to the black magic club in any way, much less to the club president. A few feet into the trees the hosts started to get separated, and Hunny was surprised when in the end, it was them, following Nekozawa's ability to feel Anouk's youkai presence to find her.

Nekozawa stopped short, looking at the girl from behind the two hosts as they approached her. They were far enough away that she didn't seem to notice them as a strong wind blew around the area and a tall, muscular man with bright red hair landed in front of her. Mori looked at them in shock, understanding now what his cousin had told him. Hunny looked at them in surprise as well, recognizing the man as the one he had seen fly Anouk away before when he saw the bright red hair.

Anouk ran to Jin before he even had the chance to land. He held her tight in his arms, grinning in spite of himself. He knew she had been doing her best to get to him, but he also knew she would still defend her cousin, knowing that he was trying to set her up with someone else.

"'Ere ya are love, right bit o' wanderin ya did ta ge' ou' 'ere." He said looking at her with a smile. Nekozawa watched them closely from where he stood, trying to feel out the energy of the second demon. It was a more obviously demon energy, but it was fleeting. Obviously from what he had seen of the man, he was a wind demon, but Nekozawa was curious to see if he could place his power level, certainly he was strong enough that even the famous Haninozuka family would be unable to challenge him.

"I'm so sorry Jin," Anouk said, leaning on his chest, to the surprise of the three watching, unknown to them, Tamaki was getting close enough that he might have seen his cousin leaning into the strange man as well. But Tamaki was distracted by the twins helping Haruhi through the forest and went to find the rest of them. "I don't know what they were all thinking." She looked up at him tired and expressionless. She didn't want to talk about her cousin right then, she just wanted to go back to the temple where they could relax and not have to pretend to be human for a while.

Jin could see Anouk wasn't in the mood to talk about anything, and they both knew that they were expected back at the temple before evening.

"'At's arigh' love," eh said, wrapping his arms around her and lifting them into the air to take them away from her school for another weekend. "Yer ou' now so we'll head on to tha temple."

Nekozawa stood still and silent, he recognized the name Jin, or thought he should. He had done enough research into youkai sense Tamaki's strange cousin had appeared that he should have known most things by now. It seemed to him that there had been a mention of someone named Jin somewhere, possibly the one he had just seen the girl fly off with.

When Tamaki had rounded up the rest of the hosts again, and had essentially told Nekozawa to go away, Mori stopped him from having them continue searching the trees for his cousin. Telling him that she was already gone. Neither he nor Hunny would say anything more than that, they didn't know what they could say.


	11. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho or Host club.**

**I did take out the lemon, I tried to keep the important bit...**

When Jin and Anouk arrived at the temple they were a little surprised when Botan slipped and told them that there had been a problem for the past few days. There had been numerous sightings of lower level youkai. This normally wouldn't have been much of a problem, but they had been unable to catch any of them, and when they looked at what they had been doing as a whole, it looked too organized to be nothing more than coincidence. So far none of them had been able to find much on what was going on though.

Throughout the weekend the detectives almost always had someone out of the temple to keep an eye on things, and report back. Hiei was the only one who ever seemed to catch anything. The demons themselves where weak, almost pathetically, but whoever was leading them was obviously up to something, and knew how to stay under the radar.

Anouk stayed with Jin whether they were in the temple or patrolling the nearby area keeping an eye out for any youkai. Time and Tamaki were beginning to wear on both of their nerves. Being together again they were becoming awkward with each other, like they had when the two had first realized a romantic interest in each other. Neither of them wanted to start that again, they were too important to each other.

Still, they had agreed to wait considering Anouk's human family, but staying in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, had started making both of them a bit uncomfortable, and they were unwilling to separate.

By the end of the weekend the detectives hadn't gotten any further in finding out the purpose, or the mastermind, behind the insurgence in youkai in the area. Late in the afternoon, as the sun was low behind the trees outside the temple, Jin swooped Anouk into the air with him and took her back to their little house.

Jin landed behind the house, grinning at Anouk as she stepped out of his arms and up to the door to let them in. With the door open they stepped into the kitchen where Anouk poured them a large glass of water and peaked into the fridge to see if there was anything inside for them to eat.

Giving up on the fridge Anouk followed as Jin walked into their bedroom, sitting tiredly on the large, unmade bed.

"I wonder why they weren't going to tell us about the youkai." Anouk said, stretching as she pulled out some comfortable pants and an oversized tee shirt she usually slept in. Jin watched her for a moment before he shrugged.

"Can' say ah know meself," he answered leaning back against the wall. He watched as she began to change clothes, apparently not realizing he was still in the room with her. When her shirt was off he grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto the bed with him playfully.

"Ya really think yer cousin be considering puttin ya wit' one o' his friends?" he asked. He always seemed to ask about Tamaki when they came back from the temple.

"He's obviously not really thinking." Anouk sighed, leaning back into him as he pulled her in closer. "I think he's just trying to keep me away from some of the other students, the guy in the cloak I mentioned."

Jin fidgeted slightly beneath the half naked girl, regretfully aware that he had put himself in this situation to begin with. He let go of her and pushed her off of him slightly.

"Ge' yerself dressed love," he said softly, grinning at her when she turned to look back at him. "Ya got school in the mornin' ya'd better ge' ta bed."

Anouk watched Jin sit back against the wall again and close his eyes, she had forgotten for a moment that she wasn't dressed. Deciding that she wanted to surprise him she turned around on the mattress as quietly as she could and leaned over him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jin jumped nervously when he felt Anouk's mouth on his. It wasn't uncommon for either of them to initiate a kiss, but he wasn't in the best condition for it at the moment, still, he refused to pull away. He felt her smile against his lips and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him, suppressing a groan when he realized she was still in just her bra and jeans. He pulled away from her mouth and closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

Anouk tried not to whimper in disappointment when he pulled away from her.

"Jin," she said quietly, trying to blink her way out of the haze the kiss had put her in. Jin opened his eyes with his head still down, watching for a moment as her chest heaved with her slightly quickened breathing. He looked up at her with dark, deep blue eyes and she lost what she had been about to say.

Refusing to question herself, Anouk reached behind herself and pulled at the clasp on her bra, hearing Jin groan quietly.

"Ah don' think this is the best time lass." He said, his voice hoarse and husky. He didn't think he'd be able to contain himself tonight. She paused for a moment, considering everything, before she pulled the bra off completely. Jin couldn't stop himself from grabbing her waist and pushing her back on the bed, kissing under her chin and down between her soft breasts. She gasped at the feeling of his lips on her already hot body and bit her lip, trying not to squirm against him too much as he pulled one of her hardening nipples into his warm mouth.

Jin pulled away from her chest, reluctantly trying to control himself. They had decided early on not to mate until she was considered an adult by her human family. She apparently wanted to play tonight, but he didn't think he could do much and keep his promise.

Sitting back on his knees, Jin only looked down at her once he thought he had himself under control. She was lying there beneath him in nothing but a pair of blue jeans, her soft white breasts heaving, a dark hickey slowly appearing on her skin. She blinked her eyes open to look at him with dark hazy eyes and he had to stop himself from leaning down to her again.

"Ge' yerself dressed lass," Jin said remorsefully, pulling himself away from her. She caught his arm as he began to crawl off the bed, ready to go into the other room to prepare himself to go back to bed. He looked back at her with a pained, desperate expression. She held his arm tighter, not wanting him to leave, as she moved close to him once again. As she looked at him her expression seemed to clear which, somehow only made him more nervous as she came closer.

"I'm nineteen Jin," she breathed in a dark voice that made him want to push her back into the mattress. She slid her arms around his neck and pushed the straps that normally served as his shirt down, off his shoulders. He couldn't make himself move, though he knew he should pull away, he should stop her. She leaned into him, kissing his neck softly. "I want to be your mate."

Groaning softly, Jin pulled Anouk in close, unable to stay away from her.

"Ya sure love?" he whispered huskily, "What about yer family?" Anouk shivered when he pulled her in closer, letting her hands wander his shoulders and bury themselves in his messy red hair.

"I love you Jin, they don't matter." She whispered softly, leaning up to capture his lips with her soft ones.

Jin growled, pulling her up into his arms and wrapping himself around her. He felt the soft skin of her back and the delicate bulge of her breasts against his chest.

"Ah'm no' sure ah can ta' care a ya tanigh' love," he whispered huskily into her shoulder. She didn't answer him.

When they had caught their breath Jin rolled her over and made love to her again, deciding that he wanted them to know each others bodies completely by the end of the night. They coupled several times, the mark on their shoulders (She had eventually bitten him back somewhere in the night, though neither of them had actually been sure if she could mark him as she wasn't technically a youkai) darkening on their skin, before they collapsed into each other, falling into a deep sleep.

Anouk woke early the next morning, smiling when she felt herself pressed into warm skin and she remembered what had happened. She and Jin were finally mates.

She moved only slightly, pressing a soft kiss on his neck, when Jin pulled her tight against him.

"Ah don' think we go' time for this love," he said smiling at her. His hand caressed her cheek before lightly tracing the top of his mark visible on her shoulder. She smiled back at him.

"Why not?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him again.

"You got school to be gettin' to lass." He said pulling away from her only slightly. She pouted at him.

"I'm not going to school today." She decided, pulling him close to her once again. Jin looked at her mischievously.

"Yer no'?" he asked looking down at her happily. She shook her head.

"I have better things to do right here." She said, pulling him down to kiss her. He followed willingly, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Tamaki woke up early Monday morning and got dressed. He tried to act like he wasn't worried about the way Anouk always ran off, and he was used to it, but he always worried about her when she wasn't around. He could only imagine what sorts of things she was running into out there, she never kept much money on her, who knew what sorts of people she might run into.

Getting dressed he decided to skip breakfast and leave early to stop by her house on the way to school. So far every time he had tried to find her there she wasn't home, but the place looked lived in, and if he was going to find her there the early morning seemed like his best bet.

He had learned on his previous visits, that she very rarely bothered to lock the doors, so he wasn't surprised, when he arrived, to be able to walk right in through the front. He didn't bother to knock and walked inside. The place looked the same as it did every time he'd come and he looked around trying to find her. Walking into the only bedroom he stopped short in shock.

Anouk was home, she was on the bed with someone. Tamaki didn't think as he walked over and pulled her off the bed. Anouk squeaked, startled as she felt someone tear her off of her mate. She looked up to see Tamaki pulling her out of the room, apparently not noticing that she wasn't dressed.

"Tamaki?" she screamed at him, pulling out of his grip and standing away from him.

"What were you doing?" Tamaki said, his face red and his eyes angry.

"What am I doing?" she growled back, "This is my home Tamaki, and Jin is my mate, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to get you for school and I find that?" Tamaki obviously wasn't listening to anything Anouk said. Jin came behind her; a sheet wrapped around his waist, and gave her a long shirt and some pants. She smiled at him awkwardly, pulling the shirt over her head quickly. Tamaki watched them furiously.

"Tamaki you have no right…" He cut her off, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the house, glaring daggers at Jin as he stuffed Anouk into the back of the limo. Not once considering that she was resisting him, or what she was grumbling at him. After all, he was saving her from that man, wasn't he?


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho or Host club.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon, I will separate it from the rest of the chapter for those who don't want to read it. I'm including it because it is relevant to the story.**

When Jin and Anouk arrived at the temple they were a little surprised when Botan slipped and told them that there had been a problem for the past few days. There had been numerous sightings of lower level youkai. This normally wouldn't have been much of a problem, but they had been unable to catch any of them, and when they looked at what they had been doing as a whole, it looked too organized to be nothing more than coincidence. So far none of them had been able to find much on what was going on though.

Throughout the weekend the detectives almost always had someone out of the temple to keep an eye on things, and report back. Hiei was the only one who ever seemed to catch anything. The demons themselves where weak, almost pathetically, but whoever was leading them was obviously up to something, and knew how to stay under the radar.

Anouk stayed with Jin whether they were in the temple or patrolling the nearby area keeping an eye out for any youkai. Time and Tamaki were beginning to wear on both of their nerves. Being together again they were becoming awkward with each other, like they had when the two had first realized a romantic interest in each other. Neither of them wanted to start that again, they were too important to each other.

Still, they had agreed to wait considering Anouk's human family, but staying in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, had started making both of them a bit uncomfortable, and they were unwilling to separate.

By the end of the weekend the detectives hadn't gotten any further in finding out the purpose, or the mastermind, behind the insurgence in youkai in the area. Late in the afternoon, as the sun was low behind the trees outside the temple, Jin swooped Anouk into the air with him and took her back to their little house.

Jin landed behind the house, grinning at Anouk as she stepped out of his arms and up to the door to let them in. With the door open they stepped into the kitchen where Anouk poured them a large glass of water and peaked into the fridge to see if there was anything inside for them to eat.

Giving up on the fridge Anouk followed as Jin walked into their bedroom, sitting tiredly on the large, unmade bed.

"I wonder why they weren't going to tell us about the youkai." Anouk said, stretching as she pulled out some comfortable pants and an oversized tee shirt she usually slept in. Jin watched her for a moment before he shrugged.

"Can' say ah know meself," he answered leaning back against the wall. He watched as she began to change clothes, apparently not realizing he was still in the room with her. When her shirt was off he grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto the bed with him playfully.

"Ya really think yer cousin be considering puttin ya wit' one o' his friends?" he asked. He always seemed to ask about Tamaki when they came back from the temple.

"He's obviously not really thinking." Anouk sighed, leaning back into him as he pulled her in closer. "I think he's just trying to keep me away from some of the other students, the guy in the cloak I mentioned."

Jin fidgeted slightly beneath the half naked girl, regretfully aware that he had put himself in this situation to begin with. He let go of her and pushed her off of him slightly.

"Ge' yerself dressed love," he said softly, grinning at her when she turned to look back at him. "Ya got school in the mornin' ya'd better ge' ta bed."

Anouk watched Jin sit back against the wall again and close his eyes, she had forgotten for a moment that she wasn't dressed. Deciding that she wanted to surprise him she turned around on the mattress as quietly as she could and leaned over him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jin jumped nervously when he felt Anouk's mouth on his. It wasn't uncommon for either of them to initiate a kiss, but he wasn't in the best condition for it at the moment, still, he refused to pull away. He felt her smile against his lips and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him, suppressing a groan when he realized she was still in just her bra and jeans. He pulled away from her mouth and closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

Anouk tried not to whimper in disappointment when he pulled away from her.

"Jin," she said quietly, trying to blink her way out of the haze the kiss had put her in. Jin opened his eyes with his head still down, watching for a moment as her chest heaved with her slightly quickened breathing. He looked up at her with dark, deep blue eyes and she lost what she had been about to say.

Refusing to question herself, Anouk reached behind herself and pulled at the clasp on her bra, hearing Jin groan quietly.

"Ah don' think this is the best time lass." He said, his voice hoarse and husky. He didn't think he'd be able to contain himself tonight. She paused for a moment, considering everything, before she pulled the bra off completely. Jin couldn't stop himself from grabbing her waist and pushing her back on the bed, kissing under her chin and down between her soft breasts. She gasped at the feeling of his lips on her already hot body and bit her lip, trying not to squirm against him too much as he pulled one of her hardening nipples into his warm mouth.

Jin pulled away from her chest, reluctantly trying to control himself. They had decided early on not to mate until she was considered an adult by her human family. She apparently wanted to play tonight, but he didn't think he could do much and keep his promise.

Sitting back on his knees, Jin only looked down at her once he thought he had himself under control. She was lying there beneath him in nothing but a pair of blue jeans, her soft white breasts heaving, a dark hickey slowly appearing on her skin. She blinked her eyes open to look at him with dark hazy eyes and he had to stop himself from leaning down to her again.

"Ge' yerself dressed lass," Jin said remorsefully, pulling himself away from her. She caught his arm as he began to crawl off the bed, ready to go into the other room to prepare himself to go back to bed. He looked back at her with a pained, desperate expression. She held his arm tighter, not wanting him to leave, as she moved close to him once again. As she looked at him her expression seemed to clear which, somehow only made him more nervous as she came closer.

"I'm nineteen Jin," she breathed in a dark voice that made him want to push her back into the mattress. She slid her arms around his neck and pushed the straps that normally served as his shirt down, off his shoulders. He couldn't make himself move, though he knew he should pull away, he should stop her. She leaned into him, kissing his neck softly. "I want to be your mate."

Groaning softly, Jin pulled Anouk in close, unable to stay away from her.

"Ya sure love?" he whispered huskily, "What about yer family?" Anouk shivered when he pulled her in closer, letting her hands wander his shoulders and bury themselves in his messy red hair.

"I love you Jin, they don't matter." She whispered softly, leaning up to capture his lips with her soft ones.

Jin growled, pulling her up into his arms and wrapping himself around her. He felt the soft skin of her back and the delicate bulge of her breasts against his chest.

"Ah'm no' sure ah can ta' care a ya tanigh' love," he whispered huskily into her shoulder. She didn't answer him. Instead she kissed his chin and ran her hands lightly down his chest making him groan, kissing and biting at her shoulder lightly. She went slowly and lingered kisses along his neck when she seemed to register what he had said.

"What," she said, her voice coming out breathy and soft, but he couldn't respond at the moment. "What if I took care of you first?"

She sounded nervous and unsure about her suggestion, but he could barely suppress a groan at the thought. This was new territory, they had kissed not long after they had gotten together, and they had felt each other up, but that's as far as they'd gone.

"Lass, I'm no' sure…" he began, but she wasn't listening.

"If I did," she asked, a soft blush spreading from her cheeks to her pale chest, "then would we be able to?"

Jin fell on top of her, pushing her down into the mattress as he kissed her, fierce and hard making her moan into his lips. His hands slid down her sides, raking at her breasts and he gripped her waist, pulling her tight against him so that she knew, exactly, what his problem was.

Anouk whimpered into the kiss, feeling Jin's hard body pressed tight against her. She felt herself tense in anticipation and nervousness that only made her more determined to be his. When Jin pulled away from her they were breathing heavily and his eyes darkened further with lust as he watched her breasts rise and fall as she caught her breath.

"Ah'm no' gonna be able ta stop meself," he warned her, his voice dark with the effort not to take her. Anouk looked up at him, her face flush. She pushed him over onto his back, surprising him as she took control of the situation, and kissed her way down his chest. He groaned, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her as she slid his pants down his legs, freeing his throbbing length as she stopped her mouth at his stomach.

She kissed his chest lightly as she let her fingers lightly trace his throbbing erection, making the wind demon to moan as he collapsed into the mattress. Anouk continued slowly licking and biting her way down his abs.

Her fingers traced the contours of his manhood hesitantly. Unsure of what she was doing she was exploring the new area slowly. When she reached his waist she pulled away, making him groan in disappointment, only to swallow it in a gasp as she settled between his legs, her soft fingertips grazing over him as she leaned over, licking him experimentally.

Jin bit his lip viciously as his hands groped at the sheets beneath him, trying not to hurt the vixen currently kneeling between his legs. Enjoying the feel of him on her tongue she leaned in and took the head into her mouth, feeling Jin tense as he groaned at the feeling.

Letting her tongue play with what was in her mouth, Anouk looked up at him, not sure what to do now, to see him looking down at her, dark lust clouding his eyes. Jin groaned, looking down to see Anouk playing with him in her mouth while she looked up at him with dark, uncertain eyes. One of his hands moved up to tangle in her loose hair, guiding her down to take more of him into her mouth. He groaned again feeling her take almost all of him into her mouth, her hands playing with what she couldn't fit, knowing he was close, and deciding with determination that he wouldn't have to wait for her again.

She felt him pulse as she tried to take more of him into her mouth, letting her tongue slide up and down his length. The hand in her hair fell to her shoulder as he tried to pull her off of him, but she resisted, enjoying the taste of him, and determined to make him release. He gave up easily, and she tasted his cum as she felt him reach his climax, still in her mouth.

When Anouk let his relieved member out of her mouth she looked up to see Jin spread out and panting. She crawled back up to him, letting her hands slide slowly up his body as she did. She leaned over him to capture his lips with her own and Jin pulled her down to feel her against him as he tasted himself on her. Within moments he had taken over the kiss and rolled them over to press her back into the mattress.

He grinned into her chest, taking one of her pert nipples into his hot mouth, his hands sliding to the button in her jeans and pulled them off of her. He had gained a level of control back, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Jin released her nipple, earning a whimper from the girl as he moved down between her legs, pulling her pants off, as well as her panties.

He kissed at her waist as he parted her with his fingers, surprised to feel how wet she was already. He lowered his head to taste her, holding her hips as she jumped at feeling him in this new area. He teased her clit with his lips and tongue as he slid his fingers into her, testing to see if she was really ready for him. It wasn't long before he was hard for her again. Not wanting to wait any longer than he had to he pulled away from her, hearing her whimper at the loss of contact.

Sitting up between her knees, Jin pulled her down to meet him in the center of the bed. With his hands still on her waist he pulled her up so that he could position himself at her entrance.

"This migh' hurt a bit lass," he warned her before pushing himself inside her hard and fast. She whimpered, clinging to his shoulders as he broke her. He groaned at finally being inside of her, and didn't move. He pulled her into a lingering kiss while he waited for her to get used to him. Moments later she wrapped her legs around him and he began to move slowly.

Jin built a slow rhythm, watching as the traces of pain slowly faded from her face as she moaned and arched against him. When she was no longer in any pain he began slowly to pick up his pace, going faster and deeper into her. He could feel his own release building, and he was determined that she should find hers first, after all, she would be his mate after tonight.

He looked down to see her watching him with dark, cloudy eyes and he leaned down, taking her breast into his mouth once again. Anouk whimpered and moaned as the pleasure he was making her feel spread over her. Her body was burning up and she felt a pressure building inside of her that she couldn't begin to understand even as she buried a hand into his hair, her other hand clinging to his shoulder.

As the pressure built inside of her, her legs tightened around him. Feeling her getting close Jin kissed her hard, pulling her into him as he slid one of his hands down to rub at her clit, knowing he couldn't hold on much longer. Anouk stiffened feeling him rub her bundle of nerves and she arched against him moaning his name loudly. As she arched against him Jin sank his fangs into her shoulder, forcing their youkai to mix, the binding finally forcing him to his own climax.

Jin sagged against her before rolling to the side and pulling her over to rest in his arms. They smiled at each other, but nether had the breath or will to speak, breaking the content silence. They lay, enjoying each other's presence, and the aftermath of what they'd finally been able to do.

When they had caught their breath Jin rolled her over and made love to her again, deciding that he wanted them to know each others bodies completely by the end of the night. They coupled several times, the mark on their shoulders (She had eventually bitten him back somewhere in the night, though neither of them had actually been sure if she could mark him as she wasn't technically a youkai) darkening on their skin, before they collapsed into each other, falling into a deep sleep.

Anouk woke early the next morning, smiling when she felt herself pressed into warm skin and she remembered what had happened. She and Jin were finally mates.

She moved only slightly, pressing a soft kiss on his neck, when Jin pulled her tight against him.

"Ah don' think we go' time for this love," he said smiling at her. His hand caressed her cheek before lightly tracing the top of his mark visible on her shoulder. She smiled back at him.

"Why not?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him again.

"You got school to be gettin' to lass." He said pulling away from her only slightly. She pouted at him.

"I'm not going to school today." She decided, pulling him close to her once again. Jin looked at her mischievously.

"Yer no'?" he asked looking down at her happily. She shook her head.

"I have better things to do right here." She said, pulling him down to kiss her. He followed willingly, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Tamaki woke up early Monday morning and got dressed. He tried to act like he wasn't worried about the way Anouk always ran off, and he was used to it, but he always worried about her when she wasn't around. He could only imagine what sorts of things she was running into out there, she never kept much money on her, who knew what sorts of people she might run into.

Getting dressed he decided to skip breakfast and leave early to stop by her house on the way to school. So far every time he had tried to find her there she wasn't home, but the place looked lived in, and if he was going to find her there the early morning seemed like his best bet.

He had learned on his previous visits, that she very rarely bothered to lock the doors, so he wasn't surprised, when he arrived, to be able to walk right in through the front. He didn't bother to knock and walked inside. The place looked the same as it did every time he'd come and he looked around trying to find her. Walking into the only bedroom he stopped short in shock.

Anouk was home, she was on the bed with someone, his hands holding her bare waist, pulling her against him. Tamaki didn't think as he walked over and pulled her off the bed. Anouk squeaked, startled as she felt someone tear her off of her mate. She looked up to see Tamaki pulling her out of the room, apparently not noticing that she wasn't dressed.

"Tamaki?!" she screamed at him, pulling out of his grip and standing away from him.

"What were you doing?" Tamaki said, his face red and his eyes angry.

"What am I doing?" she growled back, "This is my home Tamaki, and Jin is my mate, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to get you for school and I find that?" Tamaki obviously wasn't listening to anything Anouk said. Jin came behind her; a sheet wrapped around his waist, and gave her a long shirt and some pants. She smiled at him awkwardly, pulling the shirt over her head quickly. Tamaki watched them furiously.

"Tamaki you have no right…" He cut her off, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the house, glaring daggers at Jin as he stuffed Anouk into the back of the limo. Not once considering that she was resisting him, or what she was grumbling at him. After all, he was saving her from that man, wasn't he?


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Host club.**

Anouk didn't speak to him on the way to school that day, once they had driven away from her house, she wouldn't even look at him. Of course, that didn't stop Tamaki from scolding her until they pulled up to the gates of the school. She didn't even have a uniform, and she refused to borrow one of his for the day.

When the limousine stopped at the doors to the school Anouk stepped out with a scowl on her face, slamming the door before Tamaki had the chance to follow her. Moments later he grabbed her wrist, leading her to her first class.

When Hikaru and Karou saw Tamaki pulling Anouk through the halls they didn't know what to think. Much less when they noticed that Anouk seemed to be still in her pajamas. Tamaki left her with them, telling them only not to let her out of their sight before leaving; she obviously wasn't listening to anything he said anyway.

Anouk wouldn't speak to anyone. The twins asked what was going on, but she just slumped into her desk and glared at the blackboard until they pulled her back to the third floor music room after school for a club meeting. She went reluctantly, when they held her by the arms to lead her there.

Earlier that day Kyoya had informed everyone concerned that the host club would be closed 'due to special circumstances'. Essentially meaning that Tamaki wasn't exactly up to club activities and something needed to be done about whatever happened between the club king and his cousin.

Anouk stood stiffly in the room, painfully aware that she couldn't feel Jin's youkai anywhere in the area. He had left her there. She was doing her best to ignore the hosts trying to figure out, since Tamaki was the only one talking, what had happened between them. It was stranger to see them fighting than it was the twins, and Tamaki was already fairly delicate emotionally.

Tamaki was telling them, in his own fashion, and with none of the facts, what had happened that morning. Her eyes blazed when she heard his description of Jin, the way he spoke of her mate like he was some villain that had taken advantage of her.

The hosts caught their breath, shocked, as they heard Anouk slap Tamaki, cringing with the weight of it. They stared at him, holding their breath as he held his reddened cheek. Anouk glared at him darkly and when she spoke her voice was nothing but anger and venom.

"You haven't seen me in three years Tamaki. You've barely seen me more than a day at a time since you were six. You know damn good and well that I barely tell you anything and still you think you know me better than I know myself. Jin has been important to me for years, while I've barely seen you."

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, and a few of the hosts stepped closer but her expression hardened further, and something they couldn't explain made them stop short.

"I did not come to Japan to see you," she spat at him, she didn't seem to care as his eyes widened in hurt, but he couldn't speak. "My uncle told me that this would be the best place to find Jin. I stopped by to see you while I was looking for him, so you wouldn't worry. It just happened to work out that we were able stay together in the area or I would have left by know."

Tamaki's head had dropped and he couldn't look at her. Still she glared at him. The other hosts, even Kyoya felt bad for him, but none could bring themselves to step in.

"Jin is my mate Tamaki. Things don't work the same way for us as it does you. Maybe you should have noticed if you know me so well." Mori began to step forward as she stepped away from them, towards the door, but Hunny caught his arm to stop him.

Hunny knew he was the only one of them that could feel her youkai, he wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling, but he knew not to stand in her way for the moment. Nekozawa had taught him that much, even if it had put him on slightly bad terms with Tamaki recently.

Hikaru grabbed her arm from behind. She couldn't just leave after all that. Anouk spun on her heal and grabbed the arm that was holding her tightly, making Hikaru cry out. Not wanting her to hurt his brother, Karou grabbed her shoulder and, releasing Hikaru, she pushed him off of her violently.

"Geez, why're you being so rough, you've never been like this." Karou asked, holding his injured arm, both he and Hikaru were already developing dark bruises where she had grabbed them. She just glared back at him, no sympathy showing in her eyes.

"Just be glad I have the presence of mind not to use even a fraction of my strength against humans." She spat at him before she left.

She couldn't believe what Tamaki had done, any of what had happened. Tamaki had invaded the privacy of her home, going there without her knowledge or permission, and pulled her away from her mate, who had simply left. She was beyond pissed with Tamaki. Of course she loved him, but there was only so much she was going to take, eventually he had to accept that she wasn't a little girl anymore. And she was tired of pretending to be a normal human and faking a life to get along with him. What Jin had done by leaving her there just broke her heart. With no warning or explanation he had simply allowed Tamaki to take her, and left her there.

She didn't know where she was, she was still in the building but it could take her days to find the way out, and to be honest she didn't know where to go or what to do when she did leave. She couldn't go back to Tamaki, she couldn't stand pretending to be human anymore. It was one of the reasons why she never spent much time with him, she hated pretending to be normal, but she knew that he was terrified of anything supernatural, she didn't think she could stand him being afraid of her either. Undeniably she had an urge to find the ocean.

It shouldn't be hard, she figured, she was on an island, she had to find it eventually. She could go back to her father and stay with him. She wasn't sure how long she could expect to live anyway. Most demigods, unless they had special circumstances, had only human life spans. It was possible she would soon grow old and die anyway.

Wandering the halls looking for the way out, eventually Anouk recognized the black magic club president. She smiled at him when he approached her.

"Congratulations on your mating, Miss Anouk." Umehito greeted her, smiling darkly. It surprised her that he knew of it. Certainly Tamaki wouldn't have said anything, and the other hosts wouldn't have had time to find him, she didn't think. "Are you, perchance, lost again? I could lead you back to the hosts, with your cousin."

She smiled a bit sadly at his offer.

"I just left my cousin," she told him politely, "But If by chance you could lead me out of the building, I can't seem to find myself in here." He was happy to agree.

When finally Nekozawa led Anouk to the doors out of the building, Yusuke was at the gate waiting for her with Kuwabara. Nekozawa looked at the two cautiously from where he stood within the doors, avoiding the sunlight, as they greeted Anouk. She bid farewell to him politely before leaving with them.

As they left the school Yusuke explained why they were there. After Tamaki had taken her, Jin had gone back to the temple and told them what happened. They congratulated her on the mating, as they had Jin when they got the news, but they also told her that Jin, knowing that Tamaki was important to her, had gone back to the Makai to see Touya to give her some time with her cousin to work things out. He had asked the spirit detectives to keep an eye on her, to make sure she didn't get lost and nothing happened to her.

From what they had heard from Jin, and what they knew of her so far, they were shocked when she told them that she wouldn't be going back to the school. She had washed her hands of her cousin, she was finished with pretending to be his little sister. All she wanted was to find Jin.

After they had reached the temple they convinced her, since Jin had planned to come back soon anyway, she should stay there and Hiei, who had to go back for a short time anyway, would find Jin and tell him what had happened, and to come straight back. It was reluctantly that Anouk accepted this, knowing that she would have to wait at least a day or two for Jin to return.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho, Host club or Greek mythology.**

**As a warning, this chapter does contain a very violent, slightly perverted idea, however it is directly tied to the storyline so there's no getting around it, I will mark it off just in case however.**

"Mother," Tamaki softly called to his friend, his eyes not leaving the floor, "Did I do something wrong?" Kyoya sighed, eyeing the club president.

"From what your cousin said about what happened… yes. That's the way she sees things."

"But… he was hurting her, he was…"

"Tama-chan" Hunny said, leaning down to his hurting friend, "Anny-chan said they were mates, that's like married for people like her. You must have known she wasn't really human…"

"Of course Anouk is human," Tamaki said jumping up quickly, anguish and terror showing in his wide eyes, "What else would she be? … Anouk and I grew up together, she's always been human!"

Spending her free time in the temple, which now consisted of more or less all of her time, Anouk was most often found lying curled up on the bed in what had been Jin's room. There had been only one bedroom in her own house, and she had refused to have either of them sleep on the couch, but at the temple they had each had their own rooms. It had worked out well enough for both of them, but Anouk had preferred sharing their bed from the beginning. And now she missed him, she was trying to pool herself in his scent. The other detectives rarely saw her, usually it was only Yukina and Kurama that ever went in to see how she was doing and even then she rarely spoke to them.

Being back at the temple now, she had resorted to sulking. Even after they had explained to her why he had gone, Jin's leaving her there had broken her heart completely, and it surprised everyone to see her lack of energy and enthusiasm. She had always been smiling and running around before, as hyper as Jin was most of the time, if not more.

The third day since Jin had left, Thursday, Anouk sat, hunched in the blanket she'd pulled from his bed, on the steps of the shrine, staring vacantly out into the land surrounding the temple. She neither moved nor made any sound when Kurama found her there.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come in and eat anything?" The fox asked, sitting close beside her as she didn't react to the question. "You could at least come in where it's a little warmer."

Anouk glanced at him slightly before looking back out over the land surrounding the temple. He already knew it was pointless to try cheering her up, or getting her to go in with everyone.

"You know, I've been looking into your family since you've been here." He said, looking out over the land like she was. "Your father's family anyway."

"Trying to guess who my father is?" she asked, still not looking at him. He smiled, it was still the closest to a conversation anyone had gotten from her in days, at least she was answering him.

"At first, yes." He admitted, "but they make quite an interesting subject of study. Have you ever looked into the mythology around them yourself?"

His grin fell slightly when she didn't answer him.

"Some of the stories I've found, it almost seems like old fairy tales, told to teach children morals." She still didn't seem to acknowledge him. "One I found, the story of Echo and Narcissus,"

"Figures you'd find one about a flower…" she mumbled, still not looking away from the grounds. He grinned slightly, it was the closest anyone had gotten to actually speaking with her since she'd been back anyway.

"You know the story then?" he asked looking at her expectantly. She shrugged slightly.

"I've heard the story, and Echo's nice, a little hard to hold a conversation with, but she's sweet anyway." Even as she said it she pulled Jin's blanket closer around her, apparently not noticing the grin on Kurama's face. After all, it was the most she'd said to any of them since Jin had left.

"Your whole family seems quite interesting though. From what I've read I would be surprised if there weren't more demigods. They didn't seem to be…"

"They didn't care too much about marriage." Anouk finished for him, glancing at him only slightly before looking back out, "They did have many children with humans throughout the ages. It faded, slowly, through time as humans stopped worshiping them, but when the barrier was put up between the makai and the human world Zues decided to respect that, mostly, though from what I understand, Hera may have had more to do with that than she wants to admit."

"So the gods don't interfere with human lives anymore?" he pried, curious.

"I never said that." Kurama sighed, she was about to lead him in circles if they kept talking about this.

"Were you looking for them when you met Jin?" He asked, trying to sound innocent, it didn't work.

"At the time I first met Jin I was looking for my father, yes." She answered, watching him cautiously now, "However, having no information about my father at the time I assumed that he was a normal youkai somewhere in the area, so no, I wasn't looking for the Greek gods when we met." Kurama sighed under his breath that had led him nowhere fast.

"You must have been quite young when the two of you met." He said, trying to change the subject until he could think of another way to get her to reveal who her father was. "Would you mind telling me how the two of you got together?"

"He got drunk and kissed me." She answered, sadly burrowing further into Jin's blanket.

"That was all it took, him kissing you when he was drunk?" Kurama asked, somewhat surprised, "there must be more to that story?"

This is relevant to the story line, so if you skip this and don't understand something later on, that's probably why

"Not too much," she said holding the blanket around her face, "Things became awkward for a while and a couple days later some guy they'd apparently run into before tried to kidnap me so he could rape me, but I got my hands free and slit his dick in half before Jin and Touya found me. Jin had Touya take me back to camp and he beat the shit out of the guy and after that things just sort of started working out between us."

Short enough wasn't it

"Well, that was certainly an addition to the story," Kurama said, slightly unnerved.

Little later Hiei showed up and informed them that Jin was on his way as well, and should be at the temple before long. Kurama followed him into the building, there was no way she was going to come into the temple without Jin now, knowing he would be there soon.

When Jin did fly into the area Anouk dropped his blanket and ran to him. He flew low enough to catch her in his arms before he flew them back up into the sky, kissing as he promised not to leave her again.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club or Yu yu hakusho.**

As Kurama entered the temple he informed the others that Jin had flown off with Anouk, and they probably shouldn't expect them back before the next morning, at the earliest. He was a bit surprised, however, to hear that no one had seen Yukina since that morning. The Koorime had gone to Jin's bedroom to check on Anouk, and as far as anyone knew she was still there. Hiei was beyond pissed, and had already left to search the area for her.

Less expected was the unsure knock at the door to the shrine. With Yusuke and Kuwabara busy with their video games, Kurama was the only one to notice the knock, and was surprised to see the young men from Anouk's school.

"You! You're that guy from before!" One of the two red headed boys accused, shocked.

"We came to see Genkai," The figure in the cloak cut him off. "We must find Miss Anouk as we need her help with something." The group watched Kurama suspiciously, but he only smiled at them and moved aside politely.

"Please come in." he said, watching them look around nervously. "I'm afraid Master Genkai has been dead for some time now, so it will be impossible for you to see her. However, Anouk has been staying with us for some time, If you would like to come in."

Kurama led them into the living room, where he immidiatly went to the wall and unplugged the television to get Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention.

"Hey! I was winnin that one!" Kuwabara yelled, Yusuke just looked pissed.

"We have company," Kurama informed them calmly. The two ex-spirit detectives turned to regaurd the newcommers aggressively.

"What's up, even if I expected company I wouldn't be expecting humans?" Urameshi scowled.

"This is the group from Anouk's school, minus one blonde." Kurama informed them, walking over to sit one the couch behind them where they could inspect the group.

"So, which one's 'er cousin?" Kuwabara asked sizing each of them up in turn.

"Yeah, only two of them seem to have any kind of reishi, and even that's pretty pathetic, I can't see them really being related." Urameshi said, smirking.

"She's nowhere in the area Baka! You shouldn't have let her out of your sight for nearly so long." Hiei growled at Yusuke as he was suddenly in the room with them. "And why are there this many nigens?" Kurama sighed.

"Hiei, don't be rude, they're our guests. They came to ask Genkai's help in locating Anouk." Urameshi grinned wickedly as he heard that.

"Well, I guess they came to the right place, even if the old bat is dead."

"We've heard that twice now." Hunny said, holding his Bun-bun a little closer, knowing that it was only he and Nekozawa who knew what they were. "We need to see Anny-chan, something's happened to Tama-chan"

"Am I the only one not following this?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll assume for now that 'Anny-chan' is meant to be Anouk, would you mind explaining who 'Tama-chan' is exactly, I assume the blonde missing from your group?" Kurama said quietly.

"Tamaki is Miss Anouk's cousin, we thought she might have some interest to know that he's missing as of two days ago, along with my sister." The cloaked man said, sounding somewhat strained and nervous.

"The onna and her mate wont be back anytime soon." Hiei growled at him, albiet less viciously than he could have, after all, his sister was missing too.

"That's no way to talk about a lady!" Hunny said, frowning slightly. Hiei didn't bother to respond, dismissing the little blonde. Kuwabara laughed slightly.

"And somehow she still gets along with the shrimp better 'n most of us." He looked at Nekozawa, noticing the slightly depressed stance of the cat puppet whose eyes the cloak seemed to be looking into. "How old's your sister?"

"Kirimi is three." Umehito said softly. Kuwabara exchanged nervous looks with Yusuke, even Kurama looked slightly put off at just how young the girl was.

"You should keep better care of such a little onna." Hiei said, refusing to look at them.

"Do you think it might have something to do with all the puny youkai runnin' around?" Kuwabara asked, a little more nervously.

"I'm not sure, certainly they seem to be organized well enough,"

"They're taking orders from someone nearby" Hiei sneered.

"Do you think you can locate them then?" Kurama turned to his friend. Hiei growled at him slightly.

"We will wait for the onna and her mate before we do anything." the next instant he was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club or Yu yu hakusho.**

Yukina groaned softly as she was thrown into the slightly rusted cage. Expressionless, she looked around herself, though her calm was quickly broken when she noticed the two others she would be sharing the cage with, a freightened looking blonde boy and a small girl with a dark cloak that reminded her slightly of Hiei with the hood thrown black, showing her tear stained blue eyes and blonde pig tails.

"H-hello..." Yukina greeted them nervously. "I don't suppose either of you know why we're here?" The blonde girl shook her head, tears forming once again in her eyes, and the older boy looked at her and seemed to overcome whatever had freightened him in her defence.

"Forgive me, Princess, that I do not know what you ask, but I swear, I will protect you with my life." Yukina looked at him in shock.

"Oh, no, you shouldn't worry, I'm sure Hiei and the others will be here to save us." Yukina said smiling. The small girl looked up at her and Yukina knelt down to her to wipe away some of the tears spilling down her face.

"I...I want my Aniki..." Kirimi cried, throwing her arms around Yukina's neck to sob into her shoulder. Yukina held her close and tried to comfort her. The child's sobs were just starting to quiet when a door off to the side of the large room where their cage was placed, opened to admit a scarred and scowling youkai who smirked at the group tauntingly.

"Oh good, so my servents have finally finished the preparations." he sneered at the koorime as she pulled the small human closer to her as she began to cry once more. "With you here I should have no problem getting my revenge, as well as ridding myself of those bothersome ningen lovers working with the new lord of Tourin."

"What do you want with us?" Tamaki asked standing over the two girls in his attempt at a chilverous pose.

"We're here as hostages," Yukina answered him softly, still holding the child close, trying to comfort her. "So that when Hiei and the others come they can't fight." Tamaki looked at her cautiously, still not really sure what was going on.

"Why us, we don't even know what's going on?" his voice was soft, trembling with a fear he still didn't quite understand. The only thing he did know was that these people were far from normal, and he had to wonder how he became their target.

"You filthy ningens, are here so that your annoying little bitch of a cousin will have no choice but to surrender to whatever torture I decide to use on her when I've destroyed her friends. The koorime is here so that her dear brother can't threaten me with his pet. Saddly even I would have a problem containing the dragon of darkness flame. Mukuro's little forbiden pest will find himself quite useless to save his dear sister." the demon sneered at them, malicioulsly thrilled to see the fear and hopelessness in their faces. Yukina's eyes had widdened when he mentioned her brother, more so when she recognized who he meant.

As the demon left them tears began to fall from Yukina's eyes, clicking softly as the precious stones hit the floor. Kirimi looked saddly up at the sweet koorime who held her closer. Yukina finally knew her brother was safe, now she could only hope that he would be able to save them.


	17. pettition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Writingwillow


End file.
